The Curse of a Mermaid's Tail
by Art Witch - Aka Mizu
Summary: In a jealous rage, W. Princess turns Chelsea into a mermaid. Unable to live in freshwater, she and Denny must find a way to reverse the curse, or she'll have to go to the ocean - and he'll never see her again. Or is his loyal bird a key? T in case; drama
1. Cursed

**I don't own Harvest Moon Island of Happiness – or any of the Harvest Moon games. Notice: there might be crossover – scratch that there WILL be crossover, but it'll be a Harvest Moon game; you'll see! I'm evil. All I own are better conversations.**

**Note: Rosie is the dog; Luna and Tola are cows; Delila is a horse; and Tibby and Jeslin are chickens. They're my animals; mostly because I don't know what else to name them. **

He stretched out his body. He felt his muscles relax. Morning already? Not that he was complaining – he loved waking up early. There was a soft chirping; Denny looked up and smiled to Kuu, his pet bird. Denny rose up to greet the adorable black and yellow bird. Kuu pecked at Denny's wavy brown hair. He laughed slightly.

Denny quickly changed into his black tank top, pants, rubber boots, purple bandana, and lastly the white towel that made him look like a fisher man. He put on his shark tooth necklace; he tied his purple jacket on his waist.

"Well, Kuu, ready to face the day?" Denny lifted the small bird up and carried him out along with a fishing canoe and some gear. Denny jumped into the boat with Kuu upon his head and pushed off into the vast sea.

X~*&*~X

Yawning, she awoke. Slowly, she drudged to the fridge. Dragging a leg behind her, she changed out of her pajamas and into her custard yellow tank and orange over shirt; her short shorts which were rolled up; her red boots; and her red bandana (after brushing it, of course). Chelsea grabbed her rucksack before heading out to care for her cows.

Running, Chelsea stopped at her pineapples and tomatoes; she watered them. She walked towards the stable – in front were her trees. She watered the apple tree and picked some peaches.

Chelsea entered her barn and milked Luna and Tola. "Good, Luna…" she whispered to her first cow. Luna mooed. She placed fodder in the feeders.

She ran out to her chickens and picked up her eggs. All the time, she was paying attention to the time. **(Don't ask me how SHE knows)** Chelsea had a bit of a crush… and she wanted to beat him home. Her new love was easier than her first, Elliot. Elliot had liked her; but he also liked Julia. Now, Chelsea didn't like Julia _only_ because of their rivalry.

Once Denny moved to the island, she had kind of liked him; but she tried to remain loyal to Elliot. Though, once Elliot and Julia wed, she allowed herself to fall for Denny.

She had cared whether she hurt Julia, but Chelsea really, really didn't like Lanna and couldn't care more if she got hurt in the process. In fact, if she (Chelsea) and Denny got married, she would discreetly rub it in Lanna's face.

She realized that she loved Denny thousands of times more than she had Elliot.

Chelsea hadn't realized that while she was deep in thought, she was already headed towards her pet stables. Was that how used to the routine she was?

X~*&*~X

"Oh the joys of fishing…" Denny smiled up to Kuu. The bird chirped. It was about 9:00 now… the door opened. On Sunny Island, everyone just entered other peoples' houses – it was common. Denny didn't bother acting surprised. He knew who it was: Chelsea.

Every day for a while now, she'd visited him and talked and gave him either a fish or Sashimi. He was getting used to her visits; in fact, if one day she didn't come, he'd be worried. He expected it when she spoke to him; but, there was a difference.

Today, Denny was lost in thought. He was looking at his gear, remembering how dangerous fishing could be. He heard Chelsea silently ask, "What?"

Denny spun around and asked, "What, you've never seen my fishing gear before?" She shook her head no. "A fisherman's got to have his gear – it can get dangerous." Chelsea looked worried. "Like sharks. I've had to fight some off before."

Chelsea gasped, "What! Really? I don't know if that's cool or scary…"

"Both," Denny replied, pleased she believed him. "Actually, that's how I got this necklace," he pointed to the tooth on his necklace, "Took it from a shark I fought off."

Chelsea gaped. "That's pretty awesome. You must be a great fisherman."

Denny smiled. He tried not to boast.

X~*&*~X

Chelsea spoke to Denny again – but he was paying too lost in thought. He just said it was dangerous out there. Chelsea sighed and stepped outside the house. "Oh, Denny… the things you do to my heart…" Chelsea sighed. After counting a minute, Chelsea stepped back in. This time, Denny was sitting on his mat next to the 'stove'.

She greeted him. He smiled and said, "I love waking up early, don't you, Chelsea?" Chelsea nodded.

"I know; a rancher's day starts VERY early. I'm sure a fisherman's does too."

Denny nodded. He didn't see Chelsea reach into her rucksack and pull out a fish from yesterday. She handed it to him. "Yow, for me? It looks good, thanks," Denny happily took the fish.

* * *

Denny woke with a sudden start. That dream… He looked around. "Are you okay?" Denny's head shot up. He saw Chelsea sitting up from a mat opposite him.

"Chelsea… Sorry… bad dream…" He told his girlfriend. Chelsea nodded. He didn't refuse her hand that clasped his. A couple months had passed since Denny's story. The two had grown closer every day. Now, Denny was madly in love. Chelsea felt the same.

X~*&*~X

Denny couldn't shake the feeling, but he'd promised Chelsea he'd take her to the forest; they were going fishing in the spring. Chelsea has been showing him her 'special fishing spots'. One was in the meadow; the second was in the jungle; the third was in the spring. Denny asked why the area near her rice paddies area wasn't a 'special fishing spot' and she'd said that she never got good fish from there.

Chelsea was walking hand in hand with Denny to the church… there was a figure blocking their path. Chelsea squinted. She knew who it was!

"Witch Princess…. What are you doin –?" Chelsea was cut off by the Witch Princess's hand. The wavy blonde witch glared with red eyes. Popuri's red eyes were friendly, but the Witch Princess's were… _disturbing._

"What are _you_ doing?" she glared.

"I was visiting…" Chelsea had to lie. If she told her they were going to the church and spring… "the mines… We're going to the mines…"

"LIAR!"

"No, I swear, that's the truth…" Chelsea said weakly.

"So, what if she's lying?" Denny stepped between them.

"I'll turn her into a monster!"

Denny looked at her confused; Chelsea's eyes widened. "I'll still love her!" Denny proclaimed.

"Yes you will; especially if she's half and half of two things you love…" W. Princess said mysteriously. The couple looked at her weirdly. "You think I'm not capable!" she bellowed. Chelsea shook her head in disagreement.

Normally, Chelsea wanted to talk to the teddy-bear loving witch, but she was on a rampage today and was targeting them for no good reason.

W. Princess pointed her finger at Chelsea. She casted some weird spell. Chelsea grew; her hair grew long; her legs fused and turn deep red; her clothes melted into her skin, shells of custard yellow remained.

Chelsea started flopping – Denny understood what W. Princess meant – what the dream meant: Chelsea was… two things he loved: Chelsea and fish – a mermaid.

**I drew some scenes from this fic. I may or may not post them on DeviantART. I should, sense the pictures are what made me want to write this. But, the ones I drew contain spoilers… **


	2. Water

Denny felt sick. Chelsea was a… a…_ mermaid_! Did they even exist? In anger, he turned to W. Princess. "WHY? Why would you _do this_?"

"You _really _want to know?" Denny nodded, frustrated. "I did it because I'm SICK OF LOVE!" Denny's jaw dropped. She did this because she didn't like love…? That made strange sense. A slapping sound reminded him of Chelsea's condition. Denny looked down and saw a wide eyed Chelsea. Her mouth was gapping; her tail flopping; she wiggled – yet she was strangely beautiful.

"Denny…" she managed coarsely, "Wa… ter…" Denny blinked repeatedly as he realized that she was a fish still. Didn't she have lungs? He leaned down and examined her. As he tried to touch her chest to test her lungs, he was stopped, as if by a barrier… The Witch Princess had made sure oxygen couldn't reach Chelsea!

The tan fisherman fumed. "Turn. Her. Back. _Now!_"

"No," The witch replied simply, examining her nails.

Chelsea tried to flop her way to the spring… _water_ she thought. Her movement caused Denny to look down. "What the…? Chelsea…?" He scooped her up in his strong arms. "Don't wander off."

Since the blonde witch ignored them, Denny ran off with her – to the ocean. Denny was so glad that everyone was asleep or in East Town because Luke was hosting a party to celebrate his 100 days on this island. Right now, he didn't give a shit.

His running startled Kuu; the bird nearly fell off his master's shoulder. Now, the little black and yellow bird was flying after Denny.

Chelsea's tail flapped against Denny's arm; she still didn't really know how to control it. Was it the same as legs? She wrapped her arms around Denny's waist, tears of fright in her eyes. Her arms were the only thing keeping his jacket down. While he was running, the purple plaid jacket started to slip. Chelsea was looking up, seeing a bottom view of her love's determined face against the sky. The scene caused her to cry more. She buried her face into Denny's chest.

At last, they reached the beach. Denny hurried to place her in the ocean. As he did, a clear bubble started to turn every color of the rainbow – starting backwards with violet. As it turned to Indigo, it grew; blue, it grew. On green, it was even bigger; yellow it was at least a foot; orange it swelled. Finally, when the bubble was red, it popped. Denny nearly fell over to check her over, to make sure she wasn't hurt.

He felt her neck, slowly tracing his fingers down to her windpipe and lungs – the barrier was gone! Was that funky rainbow bubble the barrier? Yes, yes it was.

Even though Chelsea was on sand still, she was quite content. "Should I get in deeper water?" she asked Denny, his strong hand in hers. He nodded.

"But, wait." Chelsea was confused. She watched in awe as Denny removed everything he had on – not just his bandana and jacket; no, everything. After slipping his towel off, he proceeded to lifting his black undershirt. As he did, it was like slow motion for the mermaid in the water. Chelsea turned bright red when she saw his abs…

The only two things he left on were his boxers and shark tooth necklace. "Now, you may go to deeper water."

"How abs-bout later?" she accidently slipped out 'abs'. Her mistake caused her to turn even redder. Denny laughed.

"Is it later?" Denny teased playfully; he jumped, pushing Chelsea into deeper water with him. Now his unchanging made sense. His boxers were probably water proof – that would be dumb, being a fisher man without water proof underwear. They probably served as swim trunks, too. She would still blush a little if she saw him come out from his shack with the exact same thing on, but it was a LOT worse when he changed right in front of her.

Chelsea kept blushing, but Denny ignored it and wrapped his arms around her before kissing her slowly. Chelsea gave their kiss more passion. When they broke, it was Denny's turn to blush slightly. This excited Chelsea, who kissed him more.

The two played in the water for a while. But, then larger currents came. "I should get out…" Denny said with a hint of sadness.

"You're right," Chelsea sighed sadly. She kissed her boyfriend one last time before he returned to the shore and a horror struck Kuu. No bird should _ever_ have to see something like that.

As Denny pulled himself out of the water, there was a yelp. He turned around quickly to see Chelsea being carried off even farther in the ocean by the currents. "They're dragging me out to sea!" He knew the sea was vast; Chelsea didn't have those old fishing skills for direction – and screw instinct! She didn't have any yet! If she went too far….he might never see her again… With a stern face, Denny decided he would _never _let that happen!

Boldly, he dove in the water. He kicked his strong legs, swimming out to Chelsea. He reached her at last. "Chelsea!" he cried out.

The mermaid replied with a yelp, "Help!" Denny caught her elbow. He pulled her closer to him, grabbing hold of her entire body. He swam her back to the shore line.

"That was close…" Denny said weakly.

Chelsea nodded. "But, if I can't live in the ocean, where will I live?" Chelsea wiped tears that fell from her eyes with the back of her arm.

"Hey, hey, hey…" Denny kissed her gently, "Nothing ever got solved by moping," he smiled after he pulled away. Chelsea nodded weakly. "Now, that farm of yours has a river, right?" Chelsea nodded. "You can live there." Denny's words made Chelsea smile a bit; but she wasn't so sure… what if the river pulled her out to the ocean...?

They'd have to worry about that later. But for now, Denny hurried to Chelsea's ranch. Luckily, it was dark out, so anyone who wasn't asleep would think Chelsea had passed out or was just exhausted and Denny was just doing the gentlemanly thing and carrying her – no one would see her tail.

Denny carried her past the animal shed, past a tiny pink roofed house... what? "Cheals, what's that?"

"What's what?"

"What's that?" Denny pointed to the little house.

"Oh, that? That's where Neil lives?"

"Who's Neil?"

"The harvest sprite of my ranch," Chelsea said matter-of-factly.

"Oh…" Denny didn't want to sound stupid and ask what a harvest sprite was. Maybe after Chelsea was in water, he'd ask… what was his name again? Neil. He'd ask Neil.


	3. Fluff

Chelsea let the water engulf her – but something was wrong. Was she a saltwater mermaid? Maybe… But she can't live in the ocean. Alright, she wouldn't say a thing to Denny. She looked up at the fisherman. "How are you?" Denny asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I feel fine. I'm just so glad to be in water – the currents aren't strong here; I'll be fine," Chelsea smiled; she hated lying to Denny – but she wouldn't risk telling him because knowing him, he'd make her go back to that dreaded ocean. That was the _last_ place she wanted to go! It's not that she disliked the ocean; it's just that she was afraid of being taken away from Denny.

X~*&*~X

Denny, feeling quite foolish, excused himself to grab her some food.

Denny entered her home; he was comfortable – he came every so often. It had been a while though, a season and a half tops.

**(A/N: during the first chapter, I said months. I just caught my mistake. So, I meant season)**

He started walking towards her fridge, but he noticed something different. He was used to the house being big, and the large gap between the back wall and her bed. But, this time, there was no gap. The space was occupied by a brown bed. Who was it for…? Could it be that she had Gannon install it so she could propose?

His hands felt shaky. Kuu chirped in Denny's ear. The tan fisherman dismissed it with a wave of his hand. He ignored the bed and went to work.

He hummed silently to himself as he rummaged through the refrigerator. "Ah, hah!" Denny smiled as he picked up a load of peaches, some fish (S), and a few bottles of milk. Denny paused. What to do…? Denny's fast thinking helped him out this time; he took off his bandana and put all three types of food inside it.

Denny looked around some more. Nope, nothing. He tied the 'bag' and carried it outside. Before going to Chelsea, he stopped in front of Neil's house.

"Neil?" Denny called to the harvest sprite.

A tiny little human looking being came into view. "Hello; as you know, I'm Neil. You are…?"

Denny was shocked at first, but he took a breath and answered, "I'm Denny; Chelsea's boyfriend."

"Ah, yes… she's mentioned you," Neil replied.

Denny's face lit up. "Really?" He was glad his girlfriend talked about him to a harvest sprite. Speaking of which… "Neil, what exactly is a harvest sprite?"

"Harvest sprites are little creatures – helpers of the Harvest Goddess, if you may. We help the 'harvester' of the earth: in other words, ranchers and farmers. In this case, the rancher is Chelsea. So, we help her where she needs it."

"Oh…" Denny looked at Neil, unable to think about anything else other than his stupidity. He sighed, _oh well. Now's not the time to worry about it. She needs you. _Denny thought to himself.

X~*&*~X

Chelsea grinned when she saw Denny return with food. Man, she was starving! Denny plopped next to her; he kicked off his boots and socks – dipping his feet into the cool water. Chelsea pushed herself against the wall of the river. Denny wrapped his arm around her. Together, they ate the yummy food. Chelsea rested her head on Denny's lap, sighing. Denny blushed; there was nothing more beautiful.

The couple watched the sun dip below the horizon. Was it really that late already? "Denny…?" Chelsea locked eyes with the fisherman.

"Yes?" Denny looked into her sapphire globes.

"Do you have to leave me again, or can you stay?"

"I can stay," Denny reassured the mermaid.

Chelsea rewarded his right answer with a kiss. "I love you," she whispered.

"As I love you."

**Sorry it's so short compared to the rest, but my mind is going blank and this seems like a good stopping point. **


	4. Remembrence

**Sorry it's been so long! I had writer's block, then I forgot, then I was too busy! But all your reviews helped me force myself to start, and now I can't stop! I'm so, so sorry! I'll try making it up to you!**

**I don't own Harvest Moon or its characters. **

Chelsea yawned as she awoke. The sun hit her eyes; her body was slumped against Denny. She shook his arm, waking up the tan fisherman. Denny looked down to his mermaid, smiling brightly and yawning, "Good morning!"

"G' morning, Denny…!" Chelsea yawned (yawns are very contagious).

"Do you need breakfast?" Denny asked suddenly.

"Nah; I just woke up – I should be fine," she stretched her arms high above her head; her tail stretched until it hit the other side of the river bed. Seeing her, Denny realized his muscles were tense and stretched his arms and legs out.

Chelsea dipped her head underwater to feel the coolness of the H2O. She rubbed against her lover's legs, sending a strange sensation through his body. His legs shot upward. He pulled his feet into his lap as best he could. He examined them to find they were very wrinkly from being in water for a whole night.

Chelsea looked at him, slightly shocked by his sudden reaction. "Sorry," Denny rubbed her shoulders. "I don't know about you, but I'm starved!" Denny gently stood and turned towards the direction of her house.

Denny walked past the tiny pink-roofed hut. His walk took him past the pet barn. Everything… what would happen to them now? He'd have to care for his love's farm while she was… he didn't know what to call this situation. When he entered Chelsea's house, a wave of anguish washed over him. Would she ever be able to live normally again?

Denny decided he'd stop at no cost to fix her – even if that meant dying in the process.

XX~*&*~XX

When Denny returned to the river, he saw Chelsea slumped against the edge. He could tell her eyes were puffy, as if she'd been crying.

"Cheals?" Denny crouched down beside his girlfriend.

Chelsea looked up at him, tear streaks down her face. "I couldn't hold it all in anymore! _Oh, Denny!" _She jumped up, clinging onto his neck.

Denny rubbed her back comfortingly, "Shh… it's okay, baby… let it out… shh…"

Chelsea sobbed into his chest. "I'm just so scared!" Denny tried his best to soothe her. Nothing worked.

XX~*&*~XX

Some hours flew by, and Denny finally managed to hush his love. "Denny…?" Chelsea's voice piped, tears still evident in her squeaky plea.

Denny replied by tilting her chin up. "What is it, hun?"

"Can you do me a favor?" Her voice was small and weak.

"Of course," he promised.

"Will you get Natalie for me?" Denny wasn't surprised that she would want her best friend. "Julia and Elliot, too?" This shocked the fisherman.

"What?" He could understand why she'd request Natalie, her best friend since their time on the island. Julia sort of made since, since they were good friends as well. That was understandable… but Elliot? Denny felt a wave of jealousy crash over him. He knew he shouldn't be envious; Chelsea was forever his. Still… he couldn't help but wonder why she'd ask for her ex-crush.

Of course Denny knew of Chelsea's old feelings. Her sorrow is what brought the couple together.

_XX~*&*~XX Flash back XX~*&*~XX_

_Denny held up his fish proudly. A long day was finally over! He stared down at his catch. "Kuu, this is too big for us. Maybe we should share it with Cheals." Denny had recently developed a crush on the brunette farmer. All he wanted was to please the girl. _

_Kuu chirped disapprovingly. To be frank, Kuu wanted Denny all to himself. Perhaps it was the years together, and how everyone his master cared for abandoned them, but Kuu refused to share with a woman. _

"_I don't care what you think. I'm doing it." _

_He walked all the way to Chelsea's residence. He had been to the ranch only once, but he knew the way well. He liked to think it's because he memorized the path; or that his feelings led him to her. In reality, it was the stone pathway. _

_When he reached her little house, he stood outside the door for a moment. He hesitated, wondering what she would say. Would she accept his gift? Denny tried the handle, and not to his surprise, the knob twisted easily. The door, being unlocked, swung open. _

_Denny entered, expecting a welcome; a hello – something. Not what he received. All he heard upon entry was sobs. Heartbroken sobs._

_Chelsea lay across her bed, arm around a pillow. Her chestnut hair was a mop on her head. She was the source of the crying, and Denny did not like that in the slightest. _

"_Chelsea?" was the only word he could mutter. The farmer looked up at him. Her eyes were red and puffy. Tear streaks ran down her usually rosy cheeks. Her blue eyes held a sadness that could break the hearts of beautiful butterflies. _

"_Denny?" she squeaked. "What are you doing here?" _

_Denny took a moment to realize she'd addressed him with a question. "Oh… I, uh, brought, um, a-a fish," Denny held up his catch. _

"_Oh, thank you." Chelsea still had a melancholy tone. _

"_I was wondering if you'd like to share?" _

"_I'd love to." She didn't sound enthusiastic whatsoever. _

"_Are you alright?" Denny sincerely asked. _

_Chelsea glared at him. He could tell it meant "I'm sitting here crying my eyes out! What do you think?"_

"_Do you want to talk about it?" Chelsea shook her head, but in minutes she was telling him everything. _

_She told him how she cared for Elliot. She told him she went to present him with a carrot, but he was talking to Julia. He was proposing! She told him how she saw the blue feather and everything! Then they had the nerve to talk about how happy they'd be! _

_Denny wanted to punch the living daylights out of the pink haired sissy. _

_XX~*&*~XX End of flashback XX~*&*~XX_

That's how the rancher let herself fall for the fisherman, and how the fisherman realized what he felt for the rancher.

**That's the end of this chapter. I promise I'll write more. That chapter was the hardest because I wanted Chelsea to ask for Elliot, but I didn't know what to do for the rest of the chapter. I decided to make it a flash back! I will try to write at least once a week. Your reviews really helped me. Thank you, all of you. **

**Now, a rant: Why does everyone love Chelsea X Vaughn? I mean, Vaughn treats you like crap until you get his heart level… I don't really know. I'm assuming yellow or something. I didn't even bother with him. I only accidently got him past grey. In case you didn't realize, but the past couple of chapters have been based on my own game-play. So yeah, you know what goes inside that little head of mine. Review and I'll try to be super fast!**


	5. Crumbling

**I **_**should **_**be doing my homework right now, but eh, I don't care. Posting twice in a day is my way of making it up to y'all who've waited so long.  
I have it starting the way I do because the flash back might've made you forget their conversation.  
I don't own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.  
Curse of the Mermaid's Tail Chapter 5: Crumbling**

Previously on Curse of the Mermaid's Tail:

"_Denny?" Chelsea squeaked. _

_Denny tilted her chin up, "What is it, hun?" _

"_Can you do me a favor?"_

"_Of course," he promised._

"_Will you get Natalie for me? Julia and Elliot, too?" _

_Denny was shocked. Chelsea wanted him to go fetch her ex-crush? Envy rushed over him, even though he knew he shouldn't let it. _

XxXxXooOooXxXxX

"Elliot….?" Denny finally managed to ask.

"Is that a problem?" Chelsea realized that Denny might see this in the wrong way. She hoped he didn't. The only reason she would ask Denny to bring Elliot along was because the two had been friends since the beginning. That's why she developed those feelings in the first place. Back then, she said love. Now, she realized she just had a school girl crush. They meant nothing. She hoped Denny knew that.

"Alright," the calamity in his voice was surprising. "I'll be back soon." With that, Denny kissed Chelsea's forehead before standing.

Chelsea watched him slip his feet into his purple boots. His feet must've still been wet because she could hear his shoes squeaking. "I love you!" Chelsea called.

Denny turned his head around, a wide smile on his face to show all his white teeth. He winked, causing Chelsea to blush. "You know I love you!"

XX~*&*~XX

Denny made his way down to Taro's house. His boots made a loud, obnoxious squeaking sound. He wished he'd dried his feet, and then maybe his shoes wouldn't be so annoying! Kuu was chattering, letting Denny know he was also annoyed. "Sorry, Kuu… There's nothing I can do right now," Denny sighed.

Secretly, Denny was glad his boots were so noisy. It kept his mind off of his task, even if it was just for a minute. He hated thinking why he had to fetch the three in the first place.

Denny was finally off the farm and in West Town. He dreaded every minute of talking to Elliot. Luckily, he bumped into Natalie first. She was pacing around by the side of her house. Denny gulped. He thought of what to say. _"Hey, Natalie; I need to tell you something. Yeah, you know my girlfriend, A.K.A. your best friend, but most commonly known as Chelsea? Well, yeah, she's half fish now. So yeah…" _That was dumb.

Denny gathered his courage. He closed his brown eyes and counted to ten. _Ten… Nine…. Eight…. Seven…. Six….. Five….. Four… Three…. Two…..One…._ "Natalie!" Denny called to the pink haired girl before he could hesitate. It was only after he exclaimed her name that he allowed himself to open his shut eyes.

Natalie's head shot up in his direction. The pessimist's eyes widened at the look on Denny's face. It was full of worry. "_Denny, what's wrong?_" She nearly shouted.

Denny held back a gulp. "It's Chelsea…" That's all he could muster. Even if he could say more, Natalie would've interrupted.

"What about Chelsea!" Natalie's voice was a loud yelp. "Is she hurt? Is she missing? Is she dead?" Now, Natalie had attracted several eyes.

"It's… complicated. She told me to get you, Julia, and your brother. It's urgent!" His voice was shaking.

Fortunately, he needn't say more, for Julia and Elliot had heard their names and came running from the direction of Mirabelle's store.

"_What's wrong with Cheals?" _Julia cried.

"I don't think I can tell you… I need to show you. C'mon," Denny fought tears as he led the trio towards the farm.

XX~*&*~XX

Felicia watched the scene from the window. "I hope the dear is alright…" she whispered while wringing her wrists.

"So do I," Taro placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Let's hope for the best."

"Trust me; I already am."

**Sorry, not as long as the last one. I'm going to post shorter chapters, but more frequently. Well… I guess they were never **_**that **_**long to begin with. Oh well…. I'll be good. **


	6. Shock

**Hey everyone! So, I know I forgot last week to update, and I would've forgotten this week too, had it not been for Crystalwolfx. For the record, I'm a HUGE Chelsea X Denny fan too! I guess that's why I wrote this, lol. I really do try to be loyal. After all, loyalty is my most valued virtue! **

**So, thanks to all my awesome reviews here's another chapter! **

**Chapter 6: Shock**

Elliot's jaw dropped. Natalie rubbed her eyes. Julia pinched herself. Denny looked back and forth from the shocked trio to the mermaid in the river. What was he supposed to say? He couldn't even open his mouth.

"It's okay… I'm still Chelsea," Chelsea broke the silence. She flipped her tail gently.

"Cheals…. What…. What happened….?" Julia managed to choke out. It was odd… Julia was so outgoing and even she had trouble speaking.

"Well, it's a long story…" Chelsea piped.

"We have time," Julia cooed. She was back to her usual chirpy self.

"Well… it all started…" she was hesitant.

"I'll tell them," Denny interrupted. He wasn't about to let Chelsea push herself that much. It was hard for him to explain, but he didn't want to imagine the difficulty for Chelsea.

Denny went on, not leaving a single detail out. He only stopped when he reached the part where he put Chelsea in the river. He gave a brief summary of the events leading up to this point, "So, after I placed her in here, we ate a bit. Then we slept. Then we ate again. Then I went to get you guys; I think you know the rest."

"That's… that's…. _horrible," _Natalie said just above a whisper. "Is there any way to reverse it?" Genuine concern wove its way in her voice.

Denny shook his head sadly. "Not that we know of…"

"We have to try!" Julia shook her fist. "We can't let Chelsea suffer like this!" Determination rang out in the air.

"I know… There's just nothing we can do without the Witch Princess."

"Maybe we can ask her…?" Elliot's voice was weak. He still couldn't peel his eyes away from the red tail.

"Why would she help us? She did this in the first place!" An image of the wild blonde with intense red eyes flashed through Denny's mind.

"Guilt," a deep voice replied.

Everyone's head snapped towards the direction of the new voice. The sound of boots clicked against the ground.

"Guilt gets to people." The silver haired cowboy finished as he reached the group.

"What are you doing here?" Denny found himself asking angrily. Wasn't it enough Elliot was here? Every girl on this island drooled over Vaughn at some point, Chelsea included.

"I had to deliver a chick, but it seems I'm not wanted," Vaughn dipped his hat. Tucked under his arm was a fuzzy yellow ball. The 'ball' started chirping.

"No, you're not!" Denny could barely keep his voice down.

"He's fine, Denny," Chelsea insisted. "Just put it in the coop."

Vaughn, who had not noticed Chelsea who was ducked into the water, was surprised to finally see her. "What the…?" His eyes locked onto Chelsea's tail.

_It seems, _Denny thought, _he is no better than Elliot. _Denny felt smug about that idea.

"Is that what y'all were bickering about?" Elliot nodded in a trance.

"Yes it is," Natalie replied icily. Clearly, Denny wasn't the only one who disliked Vaughn. Natalie detested him for one main reason. She had first thought him cute, until the day he insulted Pierre. That could not be lived down!

"You don't look so well…" Vaughn put his hand under his chin. "Are you fine in there, all cooped up?"

"Of course I'm fine!" Chelsea lied. It was one that could pass everyone except Denny and Vaughn. Denny knew Chelsea too well to be deceived; Vaughn was just a master of detecting fibs.

"Then why do you look grey?" Vaughn inquired.

"I don't look grey!" Chelsea tried to get past him. If Denny realized how ill she felt… Well, she didn't want to consider going back to the ocean.

"Chelsea…" Denny started.

Chelsea raised her hand to stop him. "I'm fine, really, truly, I'm great."

"Chelsea…" Denny continued, "If you don't feel fine, I want to know! I love you too much to let you suffer!" Chelsea felt her eyes watering. "If you love me, you'll tell me!"

"Denny…!" Chelsea cried out, tears running down her face. She jumped up, clutching Denny's shirt. She dragged him down with her. "I do love you! But that's why I can't tell you! You'll make me go back to the ocean!" Chelsea buried her face into Denny's chest and sobbed.

"What's wrong with the ocean?" Denny asked sympathetically. He gripped her shoulders and pried her off of him. He stared into her deep blue eyes, piercing her soul with a great love.

"The currents…" Chelsea tried.

"I know… I know… let it out…" Denny soothed. Chelsea cried hard, hiccupping every once in a while.

"They'll take me away from you!" Chelsea couldn't breathe.

"No, they won't. They can never take you away from me. I'll always love you, even if you're a million worlds away from me." Denny kissed the top of her head. Chelsea pulled herself higher up, catching his lips with hers.

X~*&*~X

"Should we go…?" Natalie whispered to Julia. Julia nodded. The two made their way past the lovers, dragging the men with them.

They made their way off the farm. "I feel so bad for them!" Natalie murmured.

"I know. They love each other so much… and now they're going to lose each other…!" Julia agreed.

"Don't say that!" Elliot gripped the air, a frown on his usually kind features. "Love always prevails! They might need a little help, but they will make it!"

"Who knew you were so optimistic?" His sister mused.

"Shut up," Vaughn cut the happy go lucky mood. "There's no such thing as a happily ever after. The sooner you realize that, the better off you'll be." With that, he walked off with heavy footsteps.

**Yes, that's how I'm ending this chapter! I'm so evil! I'll start writing the next chapter right now because I know what I want to do! By the way, I know what's going to happen, just not **_**how. **_**That's what I meant back in chapter 3. But imintheband, thanks for the time to say what you did. And for the record, she does have to return to the ocean! That happens next chapter! **


	7. Waves

**I should tell y'all I already know how they break the curse, but thanks anyways, imintheband.  
Oh, and can I brag? I really like the chapter title because it has a duo meaning. See if you can figure it out!  
Anywho… I don't own Harvest Moon or any of its characters – just this story.**

**Chapter 7: Waves**

Chelsea and Denny finally broke apart. Chelsea's tear stained cheeks glistened under the sun. "Sh… Don't cry, baby…" Denny wiped her cheeks.

"I can't help it."

"I understand… I want to cry now, too. But we have to be strong. Okay?" Chelsea nodded.

"Is this goodbye?" Chelsea gulped. She could weep all day if his answer was yes.

"No; this is see you later."

X~*&*~X

Denny carried Chelsea's limp body in a towel. She was ill, and he had to take her to where she belonged. If only… If only things were different.

Once again, Chelsea had a bottom view of Denny's face. With her eyes, she traced his jaw. She followed the curves and lines of every little feature. She wanted to remember it until they found each other again. She just wished that like last time, she saw a determined side of him; this time, all she saw was his sorrow.

They reached the beach. Denny wasn't surprised to see Vaughn there. He had taken a liking to the shoreline. Denny understood Vaughn's addiction. Watching the horizon where the sea met the sky… the lights dancing off the water. The waves crashing against the shore was a sight to behold. The salty smell, the sound of seagulls and rushing water… all of it was magnificent.

It was too bad he would lose his love to his other.

Denny had been lost in his thoughts until Vaughn pulled him back out. "What are you doing?" Vaughn's voice was hard.

"What does it _look_ like we're doing?" Denny replied in irritation.

"Looks like you're putting 'er in the ocean." A bit of Southern twang came out as Vaughn looked out into the depths of water.

"That's exactly what's going on," Chelsea replied, trying to look up at Vaughn. She was always one to look at a person as you addressed them, and it was an annoyance to have to lift up your whole body just to do so.

Denny, realizing what she was trying to do, repositioned her slumped body into a way where she sat facing out rather than up.

"_Thank you_," she mouthed to Denny. Denny gave a slight nod.

Vaughn watched the couple. "I'll leave." He might have been a grouch the vast majority of the time, but he knew when it was time not to. Leaving footprints in the sand, the black donned cowboy left the duo alone on the coast.

X~*&*~X **(A/N: this last part alternates their perspectives. I kind of wanted it to be poetic.) **

Denny held onto her body. It felt like clinging onto her was the only way he could hold onto life.

Chelsea grasped his neck. It felt like gripping him was the only way she wouldn't fall into a pit of despair.

Denny loved her, so he had to be strong. He had to let go.

Chelsea loved him, so she would always remember him. She had to focus on his eyes.

Denny had to forgive himself for letting her disappear into the vastness that called itself an ocean.

Chelsea had to forgive herself for not hiding her sickness.

Now he had to let go of her frail body.

Now she had to release the agony.

He had to hide the tears until she was gone.

She had to be strong.

Denny ignored Kuu's sad song. It felt like it played the melody in his heart at this very moment.

Chelsea embraced Kuu's tragic serenade. It played the song in her spirit.

_Take heart_, Denny told himself.

_Never forget me_, she pleaded silently.

He brought his lips down onto hers.

She kissed back with as much passion as she could muster.

The crashing of waves could not ruin the mourning.

The waving goodbye could not spoil the morning.


	8. Farewell

**The beginning is part of a poem I wrote, it's called ****Waiting.** **I have it posted, in case you want to read it. I thought the part I placed here fit nicely with the chapter. Though, I changed the ending to make that fit. (Okay, I admit, only the first three lines are from the original, but whatever!)**

**This is probably just the end of last chapter with more detail, but I think it was needed. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing – except this plot; and the clothes on my back; and this computer; and the clothes on my legs (my pants); and my socks; and you get the point. **

**Chapter 8: Farewell**

_She liked to think she was too strong to cry.  
Her insides screamed that's a lie.  
She never wanted to say goodbye.  
So, then why,  
she wonders…  
Why, why did she have to say farewell?  
Why did she have to leave the man she loved?  
Farewell…  
she thought.  
Remember me…  
please wait.  
I will always think of you,  
wait for you…  
Farewell, my dear, farewell…_

X~*&*~X

Chelsea could not say goodbye to Denny. She loved him too much. Maybe that love is why she had to let go. That's not a metaphor. She literally had to let go. She had to release her tight grip from Denny. She lowered her quivering arms. Denny pinned down her soul with his chocolate eyes. His skin was gold under the sun.

Chelsea could focus on nothing other than his face. She didn't want Denny to let her go. She wanted him to hold her, tell her she could never leave, even if she wanted to. She wanted him to kiss her with might. She wanted him to pull her up out of the salty aqua. She wanted him to stroke her hair and tell her he'd never lose her. She wanted him to say he'd always love her.

Heck, she wanted him to always lover her! She wished she weren't so selfish. She knew he'd have to move on eventually. She just wished he'd wait for her. Was that even humanly possible? Maybe she expected too much. She longed for better days.

As Denny moved his arms, the arms of Woe took their place. Woe wrapped around her, covering her. She could feel it moving inside of her, touching her. She had promised herself she'd be strong… So why, she wondered, did her eyes burn?

She could feel the liquid pushing its way from the back of her eyeballs, threatening to spill. Even her nose felt an odd feeling. She couldn't hold them in for much longer. Those sapphire eyes of hers glistened with tears welling up in them.

Denny looked sad too. His facial features were dipped down, hair a mangled mess… His own eyes burned like mad. He vowed he would be the strong one; he didn't want Chelsea to have to suffer by not letting it out. Though, he realized, Chelsea seemed to have the same idea.

Kuu, the very loyal bird, sang with melancholy laced through his epiphany. Denny brought his forehead to his love's. "I will always love you," he whispered. His breath made her skin tingle.

"Denny, no matter what happens… just know you will always be in my heart." Her eyes twinkled with the satisfaction of him knowing what she'd wanted to say for days.

"The only thing that will happen is we will find each other again." Denny remained optimistic.

"I hope so too…"

"I don't hope; I know." He tucked a strand of hair beneath her ear. All the while, Kuu sang beautifully. A sad smile played on Chelsea's lips.

"Even if we have to wait a lifetime?" Chelsea wasn't sure if anyone could wait that long.

"Even if we have to wait a lifetime," Denny said firmly with knowing in his voice.

The fisherman pecked Chelsea's lips one last time before he bid her farewell.

**The next chapter, which I plan on writing soon, will be about their first day apart. Ouch! I feel bad for them. **

**Constructive criticism is always welcome. **


	9. Absence

**Chapter 9: Absence**

Cool, heartless water surrounded every inch of her body. It was only after she had dipped below surface had she allowed the tears to fall freely. As soon as the salty droplets escaped her eyes, they ran off her cheeks into the larger body of water. She kicked her tail, propelling her deeper into the vast, unloving sea.

Chelsea couldn't believe she had left Denny for good. They both knew it was better this way. She just wished this didn't have to be the 'better way'. Her vision was cloudy, but she could feel her way. She felt an odd sensation pulsing through her cells. It was as if just being in the water made her feel safe. Those thought caused her heart to grow heavy with guilt. Before, the only thing that was a protection was Denny. Now… she didn't even know what she felt.

She had just said goodbye to her best friend, her love, but she was embraced by the very thing that tore them apart. If this were a soap opera, Chelsea would be the leading lady, Denny the true love, and the sea the wicked minded miser who separated the pair. Chelsea had to find her way back to her match. Her heart stopped. When it resumed, it was pulsing at a hundred beats a minute. She was _wrong._ The naval waters weren't the evil doer. It was the Witch Princess. _She _was the one who cast the spell – _she _was the one who had done them wrong! _She_ was the one they had to overcome!

Realizing this, she decided to turn back. She had to tell Denny what she knew. If she had been thinking straight, perhaps Chelsea would've realized everyone already knew that. But her excitement led to her pushing herself to find Denny. She flipped her tail, causing light to refract off it.

Within minutes, she reached a shore. She circumnavigated the coastline in search of a good hiding spot. Once she found a large stone she climbed onto the sand to hide behind it. Hugging the rock, she peeked around. She expected to see Denny's hut. Instead, she saw vast emptiness.

She had succeeded in finding a wasteland. She had no idea where she was. After a brief moment of disbelief and denial, Chelsea cried at the truth. She was lost.

X~*&*~X

His pillow was soaked. He didn't know why, but he couldn't stop crying for even a breath of air. Did he deserve air? She was gone, in a world where oxygen had to be found with _gills_, for Pete's sake! Did he truly deserve air? Snot ran down his nose. It was an unattractive sight, but his bird companion didn't have the nerve to tell him so. It was that or that he didn't have words _to _tell him, even if he wished.

Denny couldn't believe it. Between heart wrenching sobs, he told Kuu, "Oh! …Oh Kuu…! I can't… I can't… I can't believe…. Bell *hic* I can't… she's… she's …gone… she's really… really gone!"

Kuu hung his head in sympathy. He tweeted sadly. He loved his master, and he understood his master loved Chelsea. His old envy faded away after Kuu realized Denny loved them both. Now, all Kuu wanted was for his oldest friend to be happy again.

Denny glanced at the mat Chelsea used to sleep on from time to time. Thinking about her brought the water works back to the start.

He had known from the minute he carried her to the beach he would miss her. Yet, none of it had been real until he saw her retreating form. Now it was just too great a reality. It was only after they had said goodbye for possibly forever, which her absence really dawned on him.


	10. Alone

**I'm not going to talk a whole lot about Chelsea, because she's boring right now. **

**Chapter 10: Alone**

One day. Twenty-four hours. One-thousand-four-hundred-forty minutes. Eighty-six-thousand-four-hundred seconds. That was how long Chelsea had been in the ocean. That's how long she'd been apart from Denny. That's how long her heart throbbed.

She saw millions of colorful fishes swimming freely. She wanted to be able to lose herself. She wanted to vanish, to disappear into a pit of bliss. Could she ever have that? No, as far as she was concerned, she could never feel the slightest joy again.

X~*&*~X

Ten minutes. That's how long Denny stared at the photo in his hands. It was an image of Chelsea and him smiling brightly. It had been beside his mat for so long, Denny forgot when it was taken. The glass frame had stray droplets here and there. Denny wiped of the tears.

He had woken up that morning feeling empty. What was he without Chelsea? He knew moping led you nowhere, but he always had someone to smile for. His eyes burned. He had cried so much since Chelsea left. That night, he cried himself to sleep – even then his sleep was uneasy.

Dreams – no, nightmares – haunted him. The nightmares depicted Chelsea… she was melting. What was becoming of her?

X~*&*~X

Denny forced himself up and out the door. He stared at the waves crashing against the shore. His head was too heavy to hold up, so it just fell, facing the ground. Denny watched his own footprints form in the wet sand.

"Denny."

Denny attempted at lifting his head. The strain was great, but he managed to look at Vaughn. Vaughn's usual apathetic face was showing signs of emotion. "I'm sorry. But everything must… meet its end."

Denny shook his head, releasing a great pain down his spine. "You're wrong."

"I'm never wrong."

"Then tell me why I still love her. Tell me why I can remember her like crystal. Tell me why the aching is still fresh as if it were inflicted on me a mere five seconds ago. Tell me why – and I'll admit you're right. Until then… Farewell." Denny didn't feel like hearing Vaughn's melancholy. He wanted some joy – some bit of happiness.

Denny left Vaughn standing there. Denny liked to think the cowboy's jaw was gaping like a fish. When he turned his head to look at him, however, Vaughn had tilted his hat and spun around to face the horizon.

Denny weighed his options to who he could chat with. He made a list in his head.

He couldn't go near the forest - that would be too painful.

He didn't feel like visiting the jungle. Its inhabitants were weird.

Lanna was too happy-go-lucky. She would annoy him.

Denny would rather shoot himself than spend time with Pierre.

Sabrina and Regis were open candidates.

Luke was fine. No, what if other people were there and they tried talking to him?

He considered Julia and Mirabelle. He decided against it when he thought Vaughn could be near them. But, then again, Julia already knew the secret. She could've told Mirabelle. That would be even the more reason to avoid the mother-daughter duo.

Chen and Charlie were fine. Oh, what if others were in the store?

Mark crossed his mind. Mark… he'd probably take over the ranch now. He knew the potential rancher would be happy to finally live out his dreams – he'd be too happy to fake being sad for Chelsea.

Elliot and folks were fine, except they were too sunny for such a gloomy day. Natalie was the exception, but she'd be too sad and wouldn't take his mind off of Chelsea. Darn.

Denny just didn't know. He looked down at the stone pavement. _The road!_ An idea of the perfect person popped in Denny's mind.

X~*&*~X

Gannon smiled. "Hi, Denny! What can I do for you? Hey what's wrong…?" Denny failed at hiding his sorrow.

"Bad day is all… Can we talk?" His voice was heavy.

"Of course – I've got plenty of time!" Gannon's rough voice was laced with friendliness. "Whatcha want to talk about?"

"Anything."

"Hey, I just realized: where's Cheals?"Damn, the forbidden name.

"She… she…" Denny couldn't think.

"Oh, bad break, eh?" Gannon grew sympathetic all of a sudden.

"Sort of."

"I've been through those." Denny hoped he wasn't going to start talking about feelings. "Wanna help me get rid of that rock down by the coast?"

Denny looked at Gannon confused. "What do you mean…?"

"Women sit 'round talking 'bout their feelings and shit. Men – we pound things. Hard." Denny nodded. How can he turn down a good pounding?

**Now you sort've see how they're faring without each other. Next chapter: Everything reminds Denny of Chelsea! How will he escape? Find out next time on Curse of the Mermaid's Tail!**


	11. Illusions

**Chelsea's not in this chapter (at least not physically) because it's hard writing about someone when the only thing going on for them is thinking while swimming. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon. **

**Chapter 11: Illusions**

Denny awoke before dawn. Kuu was still perched, sound asleep. "Wake up, Kuu… Time to fish," Denny gently poked the bird. Stubbornly, Kuu let out a noise saying, _I'm not getting up. _"Fine, no fishy for you," Denny bribed.

Kuu's eyes popped open. He cooed in a way, _Please no! I need my fish! _Denny laughed. "Well then come one you lazy goose!" Kuu did not like that; he let it be known. "Fine; you're not a goose."

Kuu chirped approvingly. "Silly goose – I mean… bird." Kuu hopped on his master's shoulder. Denny silently reminded himself not to think of a certain farmer, but then he realized thinking about _not _thinking about her was the equivalent _of _thinking about her.

Denny tried hard to not think at all, but failed miserably. Instead, he focused on his fishing gear. He dragged a boat out along the beach. Closing his eyes, he pushed the boat into the water. The crashing soothed him.

He hopped in; his eyes opened. The vast sea reminded him of his woes. He ignored everything and just rowed. When he was out, a quick flash of red caught his attention. Denny gasped and practically fell out of the boat to touch the creature. He held on tight to the tail.

He brought it out and looked… at a red fish. Denny puffed, tears threatening to fall. He threw the fish back.

X~*&*~X

Denny plopped on his mats near his 'stove'. He started cutting open the many fish he caught. The degutting process was fun to him, but to most, the process of removing the scaly creatures' insides was _unpleasant_.

A memory crossed his mind.

_X~*&*~X Flash back X~*&*~X_

"Ew, that's disgusting!" Chelsea squealed, jumping back from Denny's gut covered knife.

"What?" Denny innocently lifted the blade. Chelsea was now standing.

"Get that thing away from me!"

"Aw, you're just overreacting. You know, I thought a farmer had to have a strong stomach!" Denny laughed.

"Yeah – for poop and stuff!"

"Poop and stuff?" Denny lifted an eyebrow. "So, I take it you _don't _have a slaughter house?"

"WHAT? No, I_ love _my animals!" Chelsea cried.

"Who do you love more: your _animals _or me?" Denny teased.

"You, of course!" Denny fought back a smile.

"Oh really… So you don't mind if I do this…?" Denny shot up and grabbed his love tight. He held his head inches from hers.

"EW!" Chelsea broke free. "I love you – but not fish hands!" Denny held up his hands which were covered in blood and who knows what else.

"That's too bad. I was going to make you a dinner of fish arteries."

"Ha, ha."

Denny held his hands as far from Chelsea as possible before leaning in for a peck on the lips.

_X~*&*~X_ _End Flashback_ _X~*&*~X_

Denny let the blade he held clatter to the ground. He was distant, staring off into space. Kuu pecked his master softly. "You're right, Kuu. Moping never _did _get anyone anywhere." He picked up the degutting knife and continued his work.

X~*&*~X

The sun was higher in the sky, and Denny was making his way to Chen's store for more fishing line. As soon as the building came into view, a flash caught his attention. It was a small red flag, but all Denny saw was Chelsea.

He could see her standing by Chen's store. She just stood there, watching people pass by. Denny waved to her, and she smiled widely. She beckoned him closer, and Denny gladly obliged. As soon as he got close, though, she vanished.

Denny looked down and saw the crimson banner. "It's not you…" Luckily for him, no one noticed his imaginary encounter.

Denny forgot why he'd gone to Chen's store in the first place.

X~*&*~X

Glumly, Denny wandered along the path. Subconsciously, he ventured towards Chelsea's house. He found himself in front of her door, knocking.

The door was still open, so he let himself in. In the kitchen, Chelsea was sweeping. "Chelsea…?"

"Denny! You just missed a good bowl of custard!" Chelsea smiled.

This wouldn't be the first time. "Sorry," Denny rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't know why you're apologizing. You're the one who missed out!" Chelsea smiled. She put down the broom and made her way to the fisherman.

"So… I missed desert." Chelsea nodded. "I'll give you desert then." He closed his eyes and leaned in. When he reopened them, the maiden was gone.

"I should've known…" Denny slumped down onto the ground. His knees reached his chest; his face buried in his palms. Leaning against the farmhouse wall, Denny let everything out.

X~*&*~X Two days later X~*&*~X

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mirabelle looked at the boy sympathetically.

"No matter where I go, no matter what I see, I see _her_. She's always there." Denny paused. "Everywhere I look, Chelsea haunts me. I need a new environment. I need to escape. Maybe then I can get her off my mind."

"I understand," the plump blonde sighed. She wrapped chubby arms around the brown-eyed fisherman. "Once you find happiness again, come home to us. Okay?"

"I can't promise that."

"Good bye." Everyone started to bid farewell to their fisherman as he, Kuu, and everything he owned boarded the ship.

**Where is he going? You'll see! And I'd like to apologize ahead of time if the characters are off; it's been so long since I've played that game. It was the first one I played, so it's dear to me! **


	12. Welcome

**I can't believe it's been three months! I'm sorry! Procrastination is a reader's worst enemy… If anyone, you can thank my brother for getting on my case for not updating… **

**By the way, I changed some of the ways the characters speak. I gave them more of a country style.**

_Last time:_

_Denny keeps seeing Chelsea – no matter where he goes. So he heads off to a new place…_

The ship pulled into the docking bay. Denny scrambled off the ship, luggage in hand. Over the intercom, everyone could hear someone announce their stop. "Mineral town is west of here at around twenty miles; Forget-Me-Not Valley is east at around twelve miles. Free transportation is included, so head into the wagon labeled with your final destination."

Denny didn't know for sure where he was headed, but most of the people piled into the one labeled Mineral Town. He needed to get away from people, so he clambered into the wagon headed for Forget-Me-Not Valley. No one else boarded his wagon, and the driver headed off.

Kuu chirped happily, seeming to like their little adventure. "Yeah… I guess we should take this as a good thing." Denny sighed, trying to sound happy for the little bird's sake. What part of this _could _be taken happily?

Chapter 12: Welcome to Forget-Me-Not Valley!

Denny stepped away from the wagon after thanking the driver. He forced a smile and continued on his way. He passed a little area where a large farm sat atop a hill. His stomach churned. He forced himself to look away. He once again passed a farm – but this one was much smaller. He also had a clear view of someone working the grounds. A woman with a green dress and long brown hair hummed to herself as she tended the crops.

She looked up suddenly and smiled a tender smile. "Well, howdy stranger! I haven't seen you 'round these parts. I reckon you just arrived on the ferry!"

"Yeah… I'm Denny." He didn't know why he introduced himself. Maybe he just wanted to make a new life as quickly as possible so he could forget about the old. After all it is Forget-Me-Not Valley! Oh… the 'Not'….

"I'm Celia! That's a mighty cute bird you got, Danny!" The woman chirped.

"Denny – with an 'e'," Denny corrected.

"Oh, sorry. I've never met anyone named Denny before, but I've known a heck of a lot of Danny's. Guess it just slipped my tongue."

"It's fine. Hey, do you know where I can stay for a while?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah," she sounded like she was forgetting her manners for not directing him the second she saw him. "The Inn is open. Oh, Tim will be so happy someone other than Nami will be staying there!" She pointed him off in the proper direction; Denny forced yet another smile and headed down the dirt path.

He passed a fat man with a bunch of stuff sprawled around him. He looked curiously. A man jogged up. "Oh good, I caught you!"He panted, clearly out of breath. Dirt covered his pants and shirt; he looked to be a farmer. "Vann, I just need those shears."

**(A/N I just couldn't change Vann's automated voice. *chuckle*)**

"That will be five-hundred G."

The farmer threw open a wallet and plucked out some gold coins. He took the shears from the man's hand. "Also, I've got these flowers. How much will you buy them for?"

"I can buy those for ten G each. How many would you like to sell?"

"Um… all of them." The fat man – Vann – looked skeptical. "Five," the farmer stated dully.

"Great doing business with you!"

The farmer sighed and placed his gold into his wallet. "What's his deal?" Denny found himself asking.

"Oh, Vann? No one knows… Wait! Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Denny. I'm staying here for a while."

"Cool; I'm Jack."

"'Kay, maybe I'll see you around…" Denny said hesitantly.

"Alright. Hey, I recommend the Blue Bar!"

Denny nodded and awkwardly left. He found The Inn easily enough. He was shocked. The Inn was actually the name of it. He had figured everyone just called it that because it was the only one around. Evidently not…

A blonde boy with a really bad haircut and clothes was bouncing around. "Hey, I'm Rock!" The medallion around his neck bounced with him. "I love to rock, too!"

"Alright…." Denny backed towards the building.

"I see you're headed towards our little inn! Great, great, good choice! I like you! We should hang out! Yeah… OH! HEY, HEY! HEY MUFFY! WAIT UP!" Rock spun around and ran after a woman with wavy blonde hair. She wore a red dress that stopped at her thigh.

"Not now, Rock. I was just picking up something for Griff; I have to go back to work."

"Well, I'll see you my sweet muffin," Rock squeezed her into a hug. Was it just Denny, or was the crazy man drooling?

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" The woman shoved him off and started running. It was impressive in her shoes - black pumps. No one he knew would dress like that. Well, maybe Lanna…

"Sorry about that…." Rock sighed. "My sweet muffin just doesn't love me yet…" He hung his head. "I'm Rock, by the way!" His head snapped up suddenly; he stuck his arm out.

"You already said that...I'm Denny."

"Oh! Okay! I'll be off to please the ladies!" Rock bounced off to who knows where.

Denny stepped into The Inn. It was cool in contrast to the heat from outside. A plump woman was at the front desk. "Hello, son! I'm Ruby; how may I help you?"

"I'm Denny; I need a room."

"Okay, Denny." She did some quick thing on a sheet of paper and flipped open a drawer. She handed him a set of keys. "Take care, now!"

Denny lifted his bags and headed upstairs. Kuu, who had been abnormally quiet, suddenly started chirping. "Yeah… weird, isn't it….. Everyone seems so much like other people we know…" He whispered. Denny dropped off his stuff in the room. He walked outside and nearly bumped into a woman walking in.

She had short scarlet hair and piercing green eyes. "Hey, watch it, punk!" She shoved past him. Denny's eyes grew wide. What in the name of….?

Denny wandered for a while and found himself in front of a building with a sign reading, _Blue Bar._ He stepped inside. The woman Rock was fascinated with earlier was at the counter, pouring people drinks. Another man, tall and rough looking stood next to her. He, too, served drinks.

Denny noticed Rock slumped, disappointed that the girl refused to speak with him. Jack was also present, and he was chatting happily to the maiden. Denny slid into a chair.

"Hey, sonny, I haven't seen you in these parts before." The gruff man said.

"Yeah, I'm visiting. My name's Denny."

"I'm Griff and this here's Muffy," Griff smiled, revealing a missing tooth. Muffy waved from where she stood. She turned back to Jack.

"Muffy… why do you talk to him…?" Rock groaned.

"We're discussing very important matters!" Muffy huffed and ignored the blonde.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to sound so rude. Rock, Muffy is merely helping Jack to win Celia's heart. That's all." Griff took pity on the lad.

"I'll take this," Denny pointed to the item.

"Muffy, one Morning Mist!"

"Coming right up!" Muffy mixed the drink and passed it to Denny. Denny thanked her and chugged it down. He wasn't sure how long he was there, but he drank quite a bit.


	13. Hope

**I've been very busy lately. It started as one week that I forgot, then I was too lazy, then I kept forgetting because I missed two weeks, eventually the holidays came around, and blah. There's my excuse. **

**Now that another one of my fan-fictions is complete, I have more time for this one. Yay!**

Chelsea flicked her tail. She felt more like a robot than a fish. Everything she did was automatic. She swam by swishing her tail, cried tears that were lost in the already vast ocean, slumped against a rock, and swam once more.

Chelsea found it rather lonely to be the only mermaid around. Thinking of her loneliness reminded her of the fisherman she tried so desperately to forget. At the same time, she refused to let him out of her mind. She wouldn't admit it –not even to herself – but she was afraid that if she forgot, she'd vanish too. Her memories of him were like a fuel; they kept her going. She had hope that she would see him again… The only question was when.

X~*&*~X

Denny awoke with a throbbing head. How much had he drunk last night? He could only remember walking into the Blue Bar and exchanging words with Rock, Jack, Muffy, and Griff. "_What else happened?" _He asked aloud, trying to get his mind working again. Kuu chirped something that Denny didn't catch. He looked around his room. Well, he was defiantly back at The Inn, so he figured he didn't do anything too crazy.

He forced himself out of bed; Kuu rested on a perch. "Lucky…" Denny mumbled in reference to Kuu's sleeping state. He wanted nothing more than to drown out this sorrow. "Nothing ever got solved by moping… Nothing ever got solved by moping…" He repeated to himself. _Just put one foot in front of the other. Do something… anything… Just don't think… One foot… Next foot… Left… Right… Left… Right… Left… Right… Left… Right – Agh! _Denny tripped over something lying on the ground.

He knelt down and examined the object. He ran his hand over a fishing pole. Was this a sign? He felt a tug to run outside and dip the pole in water. Sitting there in a peaceful solitude… Relaxing as the fish urged to be taken from the watery depth…

He lifted the rod and clicked his tongue towards Kuu. The little bird landed on his master's shoulder. He pat the top of Kuu's head. "Time to do what we do best," he said with a smile.

X~*&*~X

Denny discovered a small creek just past the farms. It was near a waterfall, but very tranquil. He noticed a small tent not too far from where he sat. The lights were on, but Denny didn't bother whoever lived in it. He hummed as he waited for a fish to bite.

Some time passed, and he heard footsteps from somewhere behind him. The redhead he'd bumped into earlier walked – very, very, slowly – towards the tent. Denny watched her announce her presence. "Hey, Carter! Ya in there? It's Nami!"

"Yeah, I'm here! I'll be right out – hang on!" Moments later, a man appeared outside the tent. His hair was black and scraggly; he had glasses perched on the tip of his nose; he wore a vest and pants that implied he dug. "I found something I think you might like," the man said. He ducked back into the tent and came back out with a tiny fossil.

"_Really – for me?"_ Nami beamed excitedly. The man nodded and handed her the stone. "Thanks, Carter!"

"Don't mention it." Suddenly, the man looked up. "You there! I don't recognize you! Who are you?"

Denny was taken aback. "Isn't it polite to introduce yourself first?" Denny scratched the back of his neck.

"True… I'm Carter and this is Nami. I'm the local archeologist and Nami's visiting from out of town."

"Thanks, Carter, but I can speak for myself!" Nami retorted sarcastically. "Yeah, I think we met earlier. Remember, at The Inn?"

Denny nodded. "Yeah, I remember. I'm Denny, by the way." He rose and made his way towards the duo. Carter offered out his hand, and Denny shook it. He and Nami did the same in turn. They both had firm handshakes (which in Denny's mind, was impressive for an old coot and a girl).

"I see you like fishing," Carter noted.

"Yeah… it's my profession but I love it!" Denny grinned, proud that he made a living doing what he loved. _Just like I love Chelsea…. Dammit, no! Do NOT think that way!_

"That's how I feel about mining," Carter chuckled lightly. Nami nodded.

"I should get going. Thanks, again, Carter," Nami nodded in his direction and took off. Something about her seemed so apathetic.

X~*&*~X

Hours passed as Denny relaxed by the creek. He and Kuu enjoyed reeling the fish in. Neither had realized how long they'd spent fishing until the sun started to set. "Wow, already…?" Denny breathed.

The crunching sound emitting from behind him told Denny someone was approaching. He turned his head over his shoulder to see Nami. She had a fishing pole in hand. "What are you doing here?" Denny asked, curious.

"I should ask you that," Nami replied in a monotone. "I figured you'd be gone by now. You're in my spot, by the way."Her voice was like ice, cold and uncaring.

"Sorry, I didn't realize people could claim certain spots on Earth as their own," Denny retorted.

"Move," she stared down the tan fisherman. When he didn't, she flipped her hair out of her face. "Fine, don't. I don't care."

"Sure you don't. That's only why you're frowning like it bothers you," Denny snickered.

"This is just my face. I always look like this," Nami crossed her arms, seemingly bored.

"If you want to sit, you can," Denny offered.

"I'll pass."

"Fine, suit yourself!"

Nami frowned, "Whatever. I honest _do not care_."

"Then why are you still around?" Denny pointed out. Nami shook her head with a heavy frown. She turned on her heels and walked away.

"I'm only defending my territory, Fish-Man!" Nami called without turning to face him. She lifted a hand with a slight wave.

_Odd girl…_

**I am **_**just**_** realizing how much like my real life crush Denny is. Though, I knew Denny first. Can you know video game characters? Well, you get my point. Press that good ol' button down there and I'll remember to update!**


	14. Living

**Has a long time passed? Sorry… I lose track of time. From now on, the story is going to move a lot slower. It might be a few chapters before the plot advances. This is just for more realism.**

Chelsea flicked her tail back and forth. With each passing minute, it felt as if pieces of her soul left her. She couldn't explain the urge for meat… the tender juices filling her maw… chewy chunks rolling back and forth against her tongue… blood trickling down her lips onto her chin….the metallic taste strong in her mouth as it ran down her throat…

Raw meat would be so good… Her arm shot out, and her hand enclosed around a small fish. The various fish in the same school darted away. Chelsea brought it to her wide mouth and sunk her teeth into its scaly flesh. She ripped it open with her teeth and sucked the juices. She ate the meat and spat out the scales.

She devoured the organs… all of the poor creature. She cast aside the broken skeleton. It didn't appease her appetite, in fact, it made her craving much worse – but it would have to do for now. This was an ocean, after all. Where would she find _real _meat?

X~*&*~X

The scent of steak filled Denny's nostrils. Ruby was humming while she flipped the beef on a stove. Denny had insisted on helping the innkeeper with dinner. A whole day had passed since his strange encounter with Nami. He hadn't seen her come out of her room at all that day. He didn't really mind; he wasn't particularly fond of the redhead.

"Hey, hey, hey!" A bobbing blonde called as he entered the kitchen. Rock bounced in and slid next to Denny. "How've you been, my good sir?" Rock adjusted his medallion.

"Fine… I guess…?" Denny answered awkwardly. _What's this guy's problem…? _Rock cleared his throat, as if reminding him something. Denny figured there was something he wanted to share. "What, what's going on with you?"

Rock's face brightened as he beamed. "I thought you'd never ask! Guess who scored a date with _the _hottest girl in all of Forget-Me-Not Valley!"

"I – haven't – the – slightest," Denny pronounced each word in a monotone; he had no interest – nor did he bother to pretend to have any – in Rock's date.

"ME! Oh yeah – ME!" Rock swayed back and forth. _Maybe he has ADHD…._ Denny concluded to himself. "Me and Muffy – on a date! YEAH!"

"_Muffy and I_," Ruby corrected. Rock jumped a little as if he hadn't realized she was there. The plump innkeeper chuckled to herself. Rock seemed to be fuming where he stood.

Denny made a mental note to get out and fish after dinner. He'd need the air with so much… _family tension._

X~*&*~X

"Ugh – that boy!" Denny heard someone cry out angrily as they paced back and forth. He turned around to see Muffy storming around, huffing.

"Are you… _alright?_" Denny called out his inquiry.

Muffy yelped, jumping ever so slightly. She hadn't noticed someone was witnessing her outburst. She let out a sigh and brushed a strand of blonde waves out of her face. "Not really… I accepted Rock's invitation _only_ because he's annoying me!" She emphasized the 'only', "Yet he has the _nerve _to not show up on time! I could've said no again – but _noooo_! I had to be _nice Muffy_ and say yes! Ugh! I _hate, hate, HATE _that boy!"

"Maybe he forgot…" Denny suggested. Based off Muffy's expression, he didn't succeed in making things better.

"Maybe you should give him a chance… Maybe he was trying to be perfect for you…" A new voice announced its presence.

Denny stuck his feet out of the creek to spin around and face the newcomer. Muffy, too, turned to see who was coming. Rock waved his hand in the air. "I'm really, really, sorry," he pleated.

Muffy crossed her arms and wheeled herself back around so her back was to Rock's eager face. He took long strides until he was by her side. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Listen… I'm really sorry… I just wanted everything to be perfect…" Rock's Adam's apple quivered. "Please understand…." Muffy shook her head.

She kept shaking her head with her eyes shut tight. Was it Denny's imagination, or were tears forming? "Why can't _you _see… that no matter what…I would've been happy? It doesn't matter how _perfect_ things are… I just… I…"

Denny felt like he should leave the couple alone. He slid away and slunk past the farms. "Celia… I have to tell you something…" Jack's voice came from the direction of the vegetable farm. "I… I'm falling in love with you and I hope you'd let me fall all the way."

"Jack! Really? I've been in love with you for so long…!" Denny could hear her body slam into his as she hugged him. _More love… Really? How am I supposed to forget - DON'T THINK HER NAME -… if….if this is all I see? _Denny thought, trying to not mentally say her name. He failed miserably. _Chelsea… Chelsea… _He shook his head, hoping the thoughts would fly away.

X~*&*~X  
Chelsea cleaned her teeth. She'd enjoyed her meal of seal. What was wrong with her? Chelsea noticed for the first time something was terribly _wrong. _Her teeth had grown longer and sharper – almost like razors; her apatite and grown rapidly; her diet was changing in an abnormal way.

A flash of gold caught Chelsea's attention. Her head snapped towards the direction of the object. It propelled through the water. She zoomed towards it. She reached out, causing whatever it was to turn around suddenly. "Eeep! A mermaid!" The golden thing turned out to be a fish with a long, flowing tail. It swished around and sped off, but Chelsea chased it. She caught up and captured the little sea creature in her cupped hands.

"Why'd you run?" Chelsea whispered.

"P-p-pl-plea-please d-d-don't-t e-eat-t m-me-e!" It stuttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't eat me!" The fish cried. It covered its eyes with its translucent fins.

"I won't eat you," Chelsea calmly reassured the fish.

"Really?" It peeked out from behind its fins. "You won't?" Chelsea nodded.

"I'm not really a mermaid… You see…" Chelsea explained everything that had happened thus far.

"Oh!" The fish lit up. "I know her! Witchy! Yeah, it's been a long time! She's still up to her usual mischief, eh?"

"You could say that…" Chelsea felt that was an understatement. "Can you explain why I'm acting this way?"

"It sounds to me like your mermaid instincts are kicking in! But still… I can't get over Witchy _still _hasn't gotten over him…" The fish trailed off into thought.

"Over who?" Chelsea inquired.

"Oops! I've said too much! I've gotta go! My name's Poppy, by the way!" Poppy darted off into the sea.

"Wait!" Chelsea called after him, but the fish had disappeared. _Who was he talking about? Still hasn't gotten over who?_


	15. Journey

**Sorry it's been a while. Homework – especially math – is taking a long time. I haven't had time to write. BUT, it's spring break! Yay! Best of all, my whole family except me is sick! So, we can't go anywhere. I have plenty of time to update for y'all. **

**But, I do have to read ****Uncle Tom's Cabin****. It's actually pretty good. Long story short, I'll update as often as possible. Hopefully, that's every day or every other day. Let's hope I don't get lazy. I officially have the whole story mapped, so that should be easier than before.**

**I don't own Harvest Moon or its respective characters.**

Denny awoke with a start. A continuous knocking emitted from his door. "Hello?" he called. He cupped his hands over his eyes; the sun burned. He glanced at his clock; it was already past noon.

"Housecleaning!" A tiny voice called. House cleaning? He distinctly remembered Ruby apologizing for not having a proper staff; and that neither housecleaning nor room-service would be provided. He peered out the peephole to see a lanky woman with frizzy brown hair tied into a ponytail.

"Excuse me?" Denny called back out. "Mind telling me who's out there?"

"I told you! Housecleaning!"

"I'm sorry… I wasn't aware that we had housecleaning…"

"Hmm? Nami, that's not funny. Open up already! Gosh! Don't you know me at all?"

"I'm not Nami…" Denny replied, confused.

"What? Oh! I must have the wrong door! Sorry!" The voice echoed through his tiny room. "My name's Flora, by the way! Sorry, again!" Denny watched the little figure dart down the hall.

Denny stood by the door, baffled. He blinked repeatedly in shock. "That was weird, right, Ku?" Denny turned around to face the little bird. All he saw was an empty perch. "Ku…?" His eyes widened. Where did he go? "Crap!" he exclaimed, remembering he left the window open over night. _Ku wouldn't just leave me… right?_

X~*&*~X

Chelsea had a new mission: find that little fish and get him to tell her what he was talking about. "Poppy! Poppy!" She called

"Are you looking for Poppy?" A tiny voice called out.

"Who said that?" Chelsea's heart leapt. She hadn't expected to hear another voice for a while.

"I did." A tiny silver fish darted out from behind a nearby boulder. "My name's Toppy; I'm Poppy's sister… Well, he's _my_ brother. But that's beside the point! Are you looking for him?"

"Yes, I am. Have you seen him?" Chelsea asked gently.

"No… But I'm sure he said something weird, right?" Chelsea nodded. "What did he say? I might be able to help."

"He started talking about the Witch Princess and some guy… I'm not really sure…"

"Oh, yes!" Toppy lit up. "I know all about that. Sit, sit!"

"So, you'll tell me?"

"Well, we women have got to stick together, right?"

"I guess…" Chelsea murmured while sitting on the stone. She wasn't so sure as to trust Toppy. She was _too _nice, _too _outgoing.

"Okay… it's a bit of a long story… Are you ready?" Chelsea nodded. "Alright-y, then…! It all started several decades ago..."

X~*&*~X

Denny ran in circles around the valley. Kuu was nowhere to be found! "You alright there?" Denny turned around to see Nami. Her tone was sarcastic, as always.

"No; leave me alone," Denny's voice was ice.

"I didn't say I was going to stick around. Sheesh… you islanders think _everyone _gives a shit about your problems."

"I never said you did."

"You implied it."

"So?" Denny scoffed.

"You really need to watch it, punk. I ain't afraid to hit a little girl!" Nami mocked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just sayin'… Going 'round moping for some girl and then wandering everywhere in search of a little bird don't seem manly to me."

"I don't care what _you _think – wait! How'd you know?"

"Know what?"

"How'd you know I was… you know."

"Moping for some girl?" Denny nodded. "Dude, it's pretty obvious." Nami's head was tilted slightly as she nodded matter-of-factly.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Denny turned twelve different shades of pink and red within seconds. This caused Nami to start laughing. "Seems someone is easily embarrassed!"

"Shut up," Denny laughed slightly; he turned deeper red.

"Here," Nami extended her hand out, "let me help you look for your bird." Denny nodded.

"Alright," he nodded and closed the space between their hands.

X~*&*~X

Kuu flapped his wings. The sun was setting; he needed to rest. He perched himself on a tree. He had made his way to the coast and found a tiny island just off the coast of Mineral Town. He hated to leave Denny alone at Forget-Me-Not Valley, but he had heard things…things he needed to tell Chelsea. He just needed to find her.

_~*&*~Flash Back~*&*~_

_Two bugs crawled side by side. Kuu was resting on his master's shoulder. "Hey, look at that bird!" One bug said to the other._

"_The one on that guy's shoulder?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_What about him?"_

"_He looks an awful lot like Henry."_

"_You mean _her _Henry?"_

"_Yup… Poor Witchy…"_

"_It's her fault for getting pregnant! If she didn't want him to get turned into a bird…"_

"_She can't help it! Falling for a human… _That's _what she shouldn't have done!" _

"_Like she could help that…. Still… Poor Witchy…"_

_~*&*~End Flash Back~*&*~_

Kuu had to tell Chelsea – she'd know what to do with this information.

**The story Toppy is telling Chelsea will be first thing next chapter, I just wanted suspense. And yes, Denny is befriending Nami (of course she won't admit it).**


	16. Stories

**I realize that a couple of chapters ago, I said the plot would slow for a while. I take that back. The plot's starting to advance rather quickly…**

**So, onwards! Harvest Moon does not belong to me, nor am I making a profit out of this.**

Chelsea listened intently on Toppy's story. "It all started several decades ago… My great-great-great-great-grandfather used to belong to Witchy. He went with her when she left home. Her father was against her leaving, but she insisted and eventually ran away. She found her way to Sunny Island, which was heavily inhabited at the time.

"She made her home in the forest, but she often went into the town with the humans. She became one with the people, acting as human as they were. That's all she wanted: humanity. She envied their soft fleshy hearts, their emotions. She was content with pretending… until she met _him._

"He was a miner, so he often went through the forest to reach the mountains. His name was Henry. Witchy fell in love with him instantly. He had hair as black as night; eyes as yellow as the sun. She wanted to be with him; she would trade all her magic and powers to become human. She lived in a state of a one-sided love. She was miserable unless she was with him. They talked only on occasion, but she had no idea he loved her as much as she loved him. Then, that day, that one day…

"Henry was headed home from the mines, but he was caught in a rainstorm. He lived all the way in East Town. He kept struggling, but the ground was slippery. He kept slipping. Witchy happened to hear his footsteps and sliding. She rushed out and helped him; she insisted he spend the night with her, that it was much too dangerous for him to get home in this weather.

"So he stayed. She took him into her cottage and the two talked and talked… That was the night they realized they loved each other. Witchy was happier than she'd ever been. After that, the two courted and spent hours together. Everyone was happy for them when they announced their engagement. She was pregnant, but they didn't share that information. No, they wanted to keep it secret until after they were married. It seemed much more proper.

"They didn't know, however, that the Harvest Goddess lived in the pond near the chapel. No one knew at the time. They also didn't know that the Goddess was friends with Witcy's father. She sent word to him. He arrived, angry. He captured Henry and transformed him into a bird. He sent him flying; Witchy cried nonstop for a year. I never knew anyone had that many tears in them…

"Before the end of the year, she gave birth. Her father took the child and froze her. Yes, it was a girl… This made her weep even more. By the time the year ended, she had felt so much sorrow and pain it was as if nothing could make her feel melancholy ever again. She felt nothing, no emotion or remorse.

"She literally killed her own father without shedding a tear. She burned his body and threw his ashes into the ocean. She went to find her daughter, but when she arrived at where she lay, Witchy discovered the ice that contained the girl was gone! She spent months trying to find her; she only learned someone had stolen the ice and traded it to someone for a sum.

"This, naturally, was the only thing that could emotionally affect Witchy. Outraged, she destroyed the whole island, killing all the villagers. After that, all she felt was hatred, anger…"

Chelsea felt tears bubbling in her eyes. "Is that… Is that why… Is that why she did this to me?" Her voice cracked.

"I believe so. She hates lovers; and if you were traveling to the forest, where were you headed?"

"The pond… The one where the Goddess lives…!" Realization crossed her mind. That was why the Witch hated the Goddess so much!

Toppy nodded. "Yes… If there are any other similarities… that would especially anger her."

"You guys!" Both Toppy and Chelsea were surprised to be greeted by a little gold fish – Poppy.

Chelsea fumed. "Where were you? I've been looking for you!"

"Sorry… But maybe you'll forgive me when you see who I brought!"

A shadow crossed where they were from above. Chelsea looked up. A familiar sight caught her eye. "Kuu?"

X~*&*~X

Kuu flew over the ocean. He hoped he had enough energy to find Chelsea. He needed food… and soon. What was that? A flash of gold darted from beneath the waves. Kuu dove to catch it. He caught it by the tail in his beak.

"Hey, hey! Let me go!" Poppy cried.

Kuu was surprised to hear a voice from the fish. He was so shocked, he dropped his catch. "Thank you!" Poppy called. "Hey… You look familiar! Have we met somewhere before… Hey… Henry…? Is that you…?"

Kuu was confused. He tilted his head. He squawked, '_Henry?'_

"Sorry, little guy. Guess you just look like him! What's your name? Mine's Poppy!"

Kuu chirped, '_My name's Kuu. I belong to Denny the fisherman!'_

"What are you doing all the way out here without your master?"

'_Well… Usually I just look for land for him… but today, I'm in search of someone.'_

"Who? Maybe I can help."

'_She's a mermaid named Chelsea.'_

"Ooh! I've seen her! I _can _help you find her! Come with me!" Kuu followed Poppy, never losing sight of his brilliant scales beneath the waters.

X~*&*~X

Chelsea was happy to see Kuu. She jumped from beneath the waves. She clasped the bird in her hands and kissed the creature on the top of his head. She made herself comfortable on a piece of driftwood. "Kuu, what are you doing out here?"

'_I've come to find you! I overheard some things that I think you should know!' _Kuu chirped.

"Okay, what is it - What? I can understand you?" She could always sort of understand the bird. She could get the gist of it based off his motions; but now, she could understand word for word what he said.

"That's because mermaids can understand animals," Toppy explained.

"Oh… okay…" Chelsea nodded, still awed. "Okay, Kuu, tell me. Where's Denny?"


	17. Driven

**Sorry it's been so long – school kept me SO busy! And then I just felt too lazy to write. Then, every time I try to write… BAM! Writer's block! But I'm back :)  
Disclaimer: I don't own HM or any of its characters. I didn't invent the disclaimer. **

**The Curse of a Mermaid's Tail – Chapter 17: Driven**

**We left off with Kuu about to tell Chelsea about Denny….**

Chelsea's heart thumped loudly in her chest. She could finally see Denny again! Best of all, she finally knew _why_ the Witch Princess did all of this! "Kuu, tell me, where is Denny?"

'_He's in a little place called Forget-Me-Not Valley. But first, I have to tell you about what I heard! Did you know the Witch had a lover….?'_

"Yes; Toppy here just told me about that."

'_Yes, well evidently, I look just like him! That would really anger her!'_

Chelsea's eyes widened. Kuu… Henry…? What is this….? "Toppy…. What did you say Henry looked like as a bird?"

"I didn't; but he did look like that feller." Chelsea's heart rate increased. Everything made sense… Everything had hurt the Witch Princess so much that she felt the need to hurt her back…

Chelsea's eyes burned. She tried to blink back the tears. She'd lost her love _and _her child…_ Her child! _ "Is her daughter still alive?" Chelsea squeaked.

"We're not sure… maybe…" Toppy replied.

"What if we find her and bring her to her!"

"I highly doubt you'd find her. I'm not even sure what she looks like," Toppy said tartly.

"Well I imagine she'd look like Witchy! Maybe she has wavy blonde hair!" Poppy exclaimed.

"And she'd be _very _pretty!" Chelsea continued.

"She'd be bold!"

"And she'd like what she likes!"

"Would you _stop _it?!" Toppy interrupted Chelsea and Poppy's proclamations. "This is a theory… what if it's wrong? You're talking about a wild goose chase!"

Chelsea frowned. She didn't care if this _was _a wild goose chase… it was a start to returning back to normal and to be reunited with Denny.

X~*&*~X

The spunky red-head turned out to be pretty good company, as Denny discovered. Nami seemed tough around the edges, but he soon found she had a soft spot for animals of any kind, especially winged ones. They had spent several hours looking for Kuu before collapsing onto the soft grass underneath a large tree. There was a small pool beside where they lay and a hippie's tent a few yards away.

They were both panting, being quite tired. The sun beat down from directly overhead. Denny realized it was probably noon. He was considered telling Nami about the woman from the morning.

"Hey, Nami… a woman named Flora was looking for you this morning."

"I know… she found me. She's an archeologist. She works with Carter – but I think they're something more… But shush, shush, don't tell them I told you that."

"Oh… okay."

A few moments passed of silence. Denny had a hard time deciding if it was peaceful or awkward. He was going to say something, just to break the silence but Nami beat him to it.

"So… tell me about her," Nami said suddenly.

"…Who….?" Denny was quite surprised by the question.

"The one you've been moping over," Nami explained with a slight hint of impatience.

"Oh… _her_…" He couldn't bring himself to say her name.

"_Yes her!"_ Nami replied in a tone that made him feel dumb. "What's her name…?" Her voice was surprisingly soft with some curiosity laced through it.

Denny bit his lower lip. He found it was quite difficult to say one little word… "Chelsea," his voice was dry and hardly audible.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you," Nami mocked lightly.

The brunette cleared his throat before repeating, "Chelsea…"

"That's pretty," Nami whispered comfortingly.

"Very," Denny sighed, closing his eyes.

"What happened?" Denny couldn't tell if he was imagining it, but she seemed _sad_ for him.

"…It's a long story… and I don't feel like talking about it."

"That's alright. It's her loss."

"It wasn't her fault!" Denny snapped. His body shot upright. "I'm… I'm sorry… It's just… It wasn't her fault…"He brought his knees up and rested his elbows on them so as to bury his face in his palms in one swift motion.

"_I'm_ sorry… I shouldn't have assumed she broke up with you."

"I guess that's the logical assumption."

"I'm still sorry. I don't know how to talk to people really…"

"It's okay, I understand… So tell me. Do _you_ have anyone you 'mope' over?"

"Me? Mope? Ha, fat chance!" Nami pushed herself upwards to sit cross-legged.

"_That's_ believable," he motioned with a finger as to point out her body gesture.

"What? I can't sit up and tell the truth?" Nami scoffed.

"Not really, no…" Denny smirked. He turned his body towards her and looked at her expectantly.

"Okay, okay… His name's Andrew… Happy now?" Nami retorted.

"Nope… what's he like?" Denny pushed his luck.

"Well…" Nami sucked in a long breath of air before continuing, "He looks a lot like you… Only he's a tad less tan and his hair's a little different. He acts like you, too… He's really goofy and has a happy aura about him… and he's just really kind and sensitive but won't admit it."

Denny didn't want to tell Nami her cheeks were pink. "He seems great…"

"He was…_ is_, I guess…"

"Chelsea was really beautiful…" Denny said unconsciously.

"I bet…" Nami played with a blade of grass.

"Did you break up with him?" Denny couldn't see a tough girl like Nami being dumped.

"Um… What? Oh… I… um… no not really. We were never together… it was sort of…" Nami faded.

"Unrequited?" Denny finished for her.

"Yeah… that…"

"It's okay; I had a one-sided love too."

"Really? _You_? You seem like a real catch, ya know?" Nami said with a laugh.

"I didn't know… But yeah, I did. She's the reason I moved to Sunny Island in the first place. Funny how those things work, eh?" Denny laughed, scratching the back of his neck.

"I suppose so…" Nami lay back down and turned on her side. "I don't want to talk all mushy any more. I'm taking a nap so don't bother me."

"Okay," Denny chuckled.

X~*&*~X

Chelsea raced as fast as she could behind Kuu. She'd reach Forget-Me-Not-Valley if it was the last thing she did! She'd find Denny and tell him everything!


	18. Confession

**Hey readers :) I was so mad at myself. I promised I'd finish this story by the end of the summer and now school's going to start and this is the second chapter I've posted the whole time… And the first just came out (actually I started writing this immediately after finishing the other.) I really hope you're still here… **

**I promise I'll be a good Hufflepuff this year… (Meaning I'll be loyal and update as much as possible)  
Also, I feel vain – I'm rereading this story… And back in Chapter 6: Shock, Vaughn said "Guilt gets to people." Well… I should've said something like "The Witch Princess can't feel guilt." I'm sad now :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or HM or HP (HUFFLEPUFF RULES!)**

Almost a day had passed since Chelsea set out for Forget-Me-Not Valley. It sure was far away! Kuu could fly much faster than she could swim.

Chelsea hoped Denny would be happy to see her… Fear spread across her mind. What if he was angry? What if he'd forgotten all about her and moved on? What if he was hurt…or worse? She knew she had no reason to fear – Denny loved her and she loved him. He wouldn't leave her so suddenly. They were both strong. Right?

If he had lost hope, Kuu would tell her… he had to! Chelsea fought the currents, eager to reach Forget-Me-Not Valley.

X~*&*~X

Denny stretched his arms over his head as he laughed. "Would you like anything else?" Muffy asked politely from across the counter.

"Naw thanks! I'm _gooooood!_" Denny pulled his arms back and relaxed.

"I'm fine too…" Nami said with light humor. She tilted her head towards Denny, eyebrows lifted in confusion. "Yeah – you're beyond good!" She laughed suddenly.

Denny laughed heartily. Nami covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. "Okay, bye Muffy!" Nami said through laughter. She quickly paid before pulling Denny up from under his arms. "Ugh you're heavy!"

"Ha ha," Denny replied dully.

Nami managed to pull the fisherman out the door. The bright light hit the duo as they stepped over the threshold. Nami shielded her eyes from the brightness.

"Thanks… Nami… for this…" Denny managed to say as he was still slumped over.

"Well you looked like you needed it. Oh, and that giggling you heard? That stays between us, Muffy, and the walls."

"Okay, okay… But you should tell Muffy that."

"She already knows." Denny looked at her, waiting for more. Nami shook her head but spoke anyways, "I always laugh when I drink, okay…? I told her not to tell anyone; that I have a reputation to hold up, ya know?" Nami admitted; she crossed her arms and looked at Denny expectantly.

"What…?" Nami just continued glaring. "I don't usually drink, 'kay?"

"Uh huh…"

"Whatever…" Denny puffed. "Thanks for treating me," Denny changed tones suddenly.

"No problem," Nami smiled what looked like a genuine smile.

"So, see ya round," Denny murmured.

"Yup," Nami said as she walked away towards the Inn. Denny started to call after her, but she turned around with a small smile on her face. "See ya round,_ bud_."

Denny broke into a grin and nodded once. "Yeah!"

"Good luck with your bird," Nami called as she whirled around and kept walking.

Denny didn't bother saying anything else. He just smiled. It was good to know he had a friend here…

Denny wobbled towards the little shore the valley had. He passed Rock who was humming happily. Denny quickly remembered that he'd managed to convince Muffy to go on multiple dates. _'Please don't see me…. Please don't see me…' _Denny thought to himself.

"_HEY!_" Rock called loudly. _'Carp fish…!'_ Denny cursed to himself.

"Hey, Rock!" Denny forced a smile and a wave. Rock misinterpreted the wave and gave him a high-five. Denny tried not to fume.

"You seem a little… out of it…" Rock commented.

Denny faked a smile, "Really? That's just because I was at the Blue Bar."

"The Blue Bar!?" Rock sighed, smiling. "Muffy works there…! Isn't she just… oh… what's the word…?" He faded into a whisper, but Denny caught, _"Wonderful…no… Amazing… not that… OH!" _Rock exclaimed, pointing his finger upward dramatically. "MAGICAL! Muffy is purely _magical_…"

Denny couldn't fight the frown that slipped. 'Magic' reminded him of the Witch Princess, the one person he _didn't _want to think about. Luckily, Rock didn't see and he managed to put a smile on.

"Well, I'm sorry Rock; I have to get going…" Denny said as politely as he could.

"Oh, okay! See you later, pal!" With that, Rock strolled away, humming bubbly once more. Denny openly frowned as soon as Rock had vanished from sight. They were not 'pals' or anything. Denny shook his head rapidly. _'Stupid, overly happy people!_' He thought bitterly. _'But I guess moping never got anyone anywhere…" _Denny reminded himself. _'But where am I going now?' _He had no answer for himself.

He hadn't made it very far when he heard loud clicking sounds.

"Hey, Denny, wait up a sec!" Muffy's shoes could be heard as she ran after the fisherman.

"Hey, Muffy? Wassup?"

"You know how Rock and I are… _dating… _I guess…" Denny nodded. "Well could you do me a favor and not tell anyone else? Please?" Muffy requested hurriedly.

"Sure… but may I ask why?"

"It's just… I'm not ready for anyone to know... It's a big transition from how we were before," the blonde explained.

"Speaking of which, how_ did_ it change so quickly?" Denny asked curiously.

"Oh…" Muffy blushed. She fiddled with her fingers. "I've always liked Rock… since we were kids… He used to be less… _Rocky_ – For a lack of better term." She cast her emerald eyes downwards as she tightened her pale blue cardigan around her body. "He was sweet and compassionate… Not cocky and full of himself… He used to be nice to me before I was pretty. I never knew my parents, and when I came to this place, I was… I was very _weird_. Griff took me in and Rock became my only friend.

"When we were teenagers, I started seeing him differently. I always hoped he'd see me as _beautiful_… And one day he asked me out but I was so nervous I said no! I was so upset! I wanted to tell him I changed my mind, but I saw him with some other girl…! Her name was Lanna, but now she's some big celebrity!"

"Hey – I know Lanna!" Denny interrupted.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Is she nice?"

"Sometimes," Denny admitted.

Muffy laughed. "Well… I was mad because Lanna had been my best friend and she _knew_ how I felt about him! I never forgave her… Rock never bothered again until we were older. But by then, he'd changed. Lanna had _changed _him so much! I was mad at him for allowing the change…

"So for a couple years now, he's tried winning my heart, but he never knew he already had it… I miss the old Rock so much…" Tears started spilling; she wrapped the cardigan tighter. "I'm sorry… I should go…" Muffy turned to leave.

"It'll get better, I promise!" Denny called. He saw her nod weakly as she walked away.

X~*&*~X

Denny finally managed to reach the beach. It was small and very different from that of Sunny Island, but it was a beach nonetheless. He sighed and made himself comfy on the shoreline.

"Denny!" he heard a familiar voice shout. He turned and saw a flash of red… and then he felt lips on his own.

**Bum, bum, bum! I'm so evil leaving it like this! I'll start writing NOW – but I just wanted a cliffhanger. And plus this chapter's a good length.**


	19. Reunion

_**Reunion**_

Chelsea could see land. She was so close! She reached a shore and saw Denny! "Denny!" she called, racing closer. A woman with scarlet hair appeared out of nowhere. She, too, cried after Denny before catching him in a kiss. Denny closed his eyes; the sight brought tears to Chelsea. Had he moved on?

"Denny?" Chelsea squeaked. She was still too far away for him to hear, but she spoke anyways. "Why, why?" She cried. She wanted to turn around and forget everything – but it was too late. Now she _had _to speak to him!

X~*&*~X

Denny felt the lips leave his. He was about to smile and say Chelsea's name, but to his surprise, it wasn't his blue-eyed farmer/mermaid in front of him.

Nami smiled, "I'm sorry for the abruptness, Denny… But I had to. You remember Andrew? Well… you're better than him! And I overheard you and Muffy… and I knew if I waited, I'd miss my chance! So here I am!"

Denny shook his head. "I don't… I just… I just don't feel the same." He was still shocked.

Nami nodded sadly. "I suspected as much. But I had to try, right?"

"Denny?" Denny's ears perked up at the voice. He spun around to see Chelsea, head popping out of the water. She was so close.

"CHELSEA!" the tan fisherman shouted, jumping in the water. He was by her side in moments. He had her wrapped in his arms, but she pushed him off.

"I saw that, what was that about…?"

"Denny, who's this?" Nami asked, reminding Denny of her presence. He knew Chelsea must've seen and he was furious at her.

"Go away, Nami!" He shouted through clenched teeth.

"What….?" Nami's ice blue eyes looked pained.

"Denny what's going on?" Chelsea yelped.

Kuu chirped, and Denny's hand shot upward to catch the black bird. "Kuu! What happened to you? Oh, I'm so glad to see you! I was worried sick!"

Nami and Chelsea started to interrogate the poor fisherman. "SHUT UP!" Denny shouted, frustrated. "Sorry, love," he said softly to Chelsea as he tucked a strand of hair beneath her ear. For the first time, he noticed her teeth. He tried not to mention it or make a shocked sound. He shouldn't be surprised. Who knew what mermaids looked like…?

"Okay, Chelsea, this is Nami; Nami, Chelsea," he motioned back and forth. "Nami, here, kissed me – I don't know why… But trust me Cheals, I don't feel the same way!"

"Okay, I believe you." The words were easier to say than Chelsea had originally thought.

"Thank you…" Denny's brown eyes twinkled warmly. He scooped Chelsea in his arms and kissed her happily.

"Ahem," Nami cleared her throat to remind the reunited couple of her presence.

"Oh, sorry, Nami. Nami, this is who I was telling you about…"

"I figured as much," Nami said matter-of-factly with a slight sarcastic tone.

"Well yeah… she sort of… got transformed into a mermaid by a witch."

"You expect me to believe that?" Nami scoffed.

"It's true," Chelsea helped softly. She lifted her tail, and Nami's eyes went wide.

"That's… impossible!"

"But it happened," Chelsea replied.

Nami shook her head as if trying to forget a bad dream. "I'm leaving now!" She sped off. Denny could tell she was in disbelief, but it still seemed a bit rude to take off like that.

"Denny…" Chelsea whispered. He turned his head towards her. She took his face in her hands and stretched upwards for a kiss.

**Sorry it's short, but I have to go! My family likes spending time together and that means I can't be here writing all day – sad-face! But, I hope it ends sweetly! Thanks and review **


	20. Embraces

**I'm SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY I'M GLAD YOU DIDN'T LEAVE ME AND NOW I'M FLIPPING OUT HOLD ON GIVE ME A MOMENT…. Okay… I'm good. ^.^'  
I know I said I'd update regularly, but I didn't realize how much I'd have going on this year. They say freshman year is the hardest, and it seems they're right. I also had to do National History Day, so that took my winter break. And a lot of other stuff in the real world has been happening. But thanks for staying with me :D  
I might not get to update for a while because school's a mess. I can't promise anything for summer because *drum roll* I'm moving back to the States (Texas, to be exact!) So that'll consume summer, especially seeing the family again. I'll try to update as much as possible before then, but no promises.  
At least I left you on a happy note, right?  
I love you guys so much, and this is dedicated to: KiaraOfKiara, Laylay, HarvestMoonPoppy, Momoka Ribbon, MeikoHayashi and anyone else who reviewed.  
And, HarvestMoonPoppy, I'm sorry that I left you guys on a cliffhanger. **

**So….. Chapter 20: Embraces**

Denny felt guilty about how Nami ran off, but there was nothing he could do now. He kissed the top of Chelsea's head and inhaled the scent of her hair. She smelled the same, but saltier. He'd missed her so much. He leaned in for a kiss, which Chelsea gladly returned. The movement of her lips seemed more aggressive than he remembered.

They slowly pulled away, leaving a smile on both of the lovers' faces. Denny noted the sharpness of her teeth again. He wanted to ask, but assumed it was just part of the transformation. Kuu chirped contently, happy to rest on his master's shoulder.

Chelsea looked into Denny's deep brown eyes and felt herself be pulled in by him. She sighed happily and cuddled into his chest. Nothing mattered anymore, nothing at all.

X~*&*~X

Nami kicked a rock all the way back to the Inn. She cursed Denny under her breath. '_No, it's _her_ fault… Not his….' _She thought. She shook her head violently, clearing the thoughts. It didn't matter. _'Love is for fools, and you're not a fool.'_ She looked up and saw Jack and Celia walking hand in hand through the road. She cursed them, too. Why did everyone want to be in love?

She eventually made it to her room and slammed the door. She collapsed angrily onto her bed. She stayed there for a moment before breaking out in hot, angry, hurt tears. She sobbed into her pillow until her eyes burned.  
She needed to leave this place; she was growing attached. She was starting to _like _it here – the ocean, the grass, the _people_. She was starting to consider Muffy her… _friend_. Nami shuddered at the thought. She didn't need friends – or even acquaintances, for that matter.

"Nami…" she heard a voice behind her. Nami sighed; she was probably just imagining it. "Nami…." The voice repeated. It was light and airy, but almost ghostly. Nami looked around. No one was there. "Nami…. Follow me…." She looked out the window and saw no one. She looked through the peephole – no one was there. "Find me, Nami. Find me and follow me…"

X~*&*~X

Chelsea finished retelling Denny everything she'd learned about the Witch Princess. "Muffy…." Denny breathed. It made so much sense now – they even looked alike! And Rock _had _called her "magical." Fate must have brought him to Forget-Me-Not-Valley to find Muffy and bring her to the Witch Princess to reverse Chelsea's curse!

He shared his thoughts with Chelsea, whose eyes widened. "Yes, that must be! We have to convince her to go to Sunny Island and meet the Witch Princess!"

"It won't be easy, but we can do it. I know it."

**Okay, okay, I'm sorry for ending it like this but my mom wants me to "get out of the house" and I can't write for much longer and I really wanted you guys to read my author's note at the top. I'll try later tonight, but I can't promise anything. I'm so sorry! **


	21. Discoveries

**I managed to update pretty quickly. Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 21: Discoveries **

Denny stroked his chin, deep in thought. How could they convince Muffy to come with them to meet the Witch Princess? Maybe they could make the Witch come to _them_? No, that would never work. The solution seemed so far…

Chelsea rubbed his calf reassuringly, since it was in the water beside her. "I'm sure we'll figure something out. We've come this far, haven't we?"

"Well… Muffy was close to Lanna, maybe she could help somehow."

"But didn't you say Muffy hates Lanna?"

"Oh… yeah…." Denny paused, "Well, still, she can help – she could say she wants to apologize or something."

"True," Chelsea sighed. She was full of doubts, but she would never admit it. She had to stay positive for Denny's sake. He stayed as optimistic as she did.

X~*&*~X

A woman with flowing blonde hair brilliant red eyes adorned in purple robes paced back and forth around a wall of teddy bears. The Witch Princess pondered her options. She'd found her daughter at last, but she was nervous. How could she approach her child after such a long time?

She shut her eyes in concentration. Almost an hour passed before it came to her; her scarlet eyes snapped wide open. First, she'd have to travel to where her daughter currently resided.

The Witch ran her fingers along the shelves of potions, selecting one with a light cyan color. She pulled out the cork and a mystical steam was released. She made circles along the top with her pinky – she needed to calm down, she was far too nervous. With shut eyes, the Witch quickly swallowed the concoction. She became transparent and wispy. She had taken a teleportation potion, able to transport the consumer anywhere they wished.

In her mind, she imagined her location – Forget-Me-Not-Valley.

X~*&*~X

Muffy was wiping the counter in circles with an old rag when she noticed a shadow appear in the doorway. The light in the Blue Bar was dim and the silhouette was in front of the outside light, masking the person that stood before her. She could tell, however, that it was no one she knew. Whoever it was wearing a cloak that billowed behind her; Muffy could tell it was a woman because the long, wavy, hair. The woman stepped into view.

Muffy saw a beautiful, young woman with piercing crimson eyes. The woman seemed so familiar… but where had she seen her before? Surely, she would remember those eyes?

The woman smirked. "Hello, Muffy. Remember me?"

X~*&*~X

Nami had blacked out after the voice called to her. She had collapsed onto the bed and had visions running through her mind.

A woman was coming, she could feel it. She would come after her, but not in a bad way. The woman had a familiar aura about her…. Who was she?

Nami could see the woman visiting Muffy. Oh no… Muffy wouldn't survive if the woman had her way! Nami stirred, sweating heavily in the real world. She had to help Muffy…

X~*&*~X

Chelsea shivered suddenly. "Are you okay?" Denny asked worriedly.

Chelsea shook her head. "The Witch… I can feel her…." Denny gave her a confused look. "Denny… she's here… The Witch Princess is _here_!" She wasn't sure how she knew, but she had a feeling it had to do with the curse. She figured the spell bound her to the Witch.

Denny looked worried. "Are you sure?"

Chelsea closed her eyes and sighed sadly, "More than anything."

X~*&*~X

Muffy shook her head. "Sorry, I don't. Should I?"

The woman smiled fondly. "No, that's alright. You were just a baby, after all."

Muffy stumbled slightly. She let out a small gasp. "You knew me when I was a baby?" Perhaps that meant this strange woman knew who she was, where she was from! She had no connection to the past since her parents died.

"Yes…. I did. My dear, Muffy, please…. Let me hold you."

X~*&*~X

Nami jumped out of bed. The sun was significantly lower. She glanced at the clock – only three hours had passed! She might have time!

She bolted out of her room and through the Inn. She rushed through town to the Blue Bar. Luckily, it wasn't too far.

Nami thrust the door open as quickly as she could. She heard a voice that she instantly recognized as the one she'd heard in her head. It belonged to a woman with pale blonde hair fluttering down her back.

Muffy shook her head and had her arms wrapped around herself. "Please, Muffy, one last time…." The woman stopped suddenly and sniffed the air. Nami saw her pointed nose peeking out from behind her curtain of hair. "Nami….?"

Nami's eyes widened. She had recognized her by her _scent_? This was getting weirder by the second! "Y-y-yes, it is…." She stammered, "W-why, w-who are _you_?" Her heart quickened. She knew who this woman was, she just couldn't place it.

The woman turned around teasingly slowly. Her eyes were closed in what seemed to be a calm manner. She sighed contently, a smile on her pale lips. "Nami…" Her eyes opened, revealing irises the exact same color as Nami's hair – bright red.

"What were you doing with Muffy?" Nami asked suddenly.

The woman seemed taken aback, but answered anyways, "I was simply going to hold the girl." Nami glared, expecting a better answer. The woman rolled her scarlet eyes, "_And _snap her neck," she said like it was no big deal.

"_What?!"_ Muffy squeaked. "You were going to _kill_ me?"

"Of course dear; you sound surprised."

"Why?" Muffy shook, tears of fear in her eyes.

"Just to finish the job I started _so long ago_…"

"What job?" Nami inquired.

The Witch Princess smiled. "_That _is a long story, my daughter."

**Dun dun dun! Aren't I evil with my dramatic stops? I think this one's long enough to make up for the other one, too. The next chapter will basically be the Witch Princess telling her story and explaining everything. **


	22. Wondering

**I feel like a COMPLETE idiot. I was looking through the older chapters, looking for chapter 16 to help keep my story accurate, but I stumbled upon the chapter that was supposed to go right after Reunion. It wasn't finished, though. I just fixed it up and put it in this one. I won't bore you anymore though. Enjoy!**

Nami couldn't conceal her gasp. "What did you call me?" She had never been called 'daughter' by anyone other than her adoptive parents.

"I called you daughter, dear," the Witch Princess smiled kindly. An emotion Nami did not recognize twinkled in her crimson eyes. She dabbed at her eyes. "You are my daughter, Nami."

"How? And what do you want with Muffy?"

"Yeah – how exactly _do _I fit in?" Muffy asked, pulling her cardigan closer to herself.

The Witch inhaled a lung-full of air. "It all started around seventy years ago. I was young, early twenties about. I was sick of home, so I left. I found myself at Sunny Island. I lived in the forest peacefully for forty years. Then, I met Henry, your father, Nami…" She paused. "Excuse me… I need to sit… I haven't spoken about him for so long…."

"Of course…!" Nami pulled out a stool and helped her mother sit slowly.

"I'll continue in a moment…. I need to…. I need to think…"

X~*&*~X

Chelsea's hands were cold, Denny noticed. He enclosed them in his own, trying to warm her. "Denny… who was that girl?" Chelsea asked suddenly. The question had been on her mind, but she didn't want to mention it after their revelation on the Witch Princess. She hadn't meant to ask, but it just slipped.

"Huh? Oh… Nami. She's a friend I met on this island."

"Why'd she kiss you?" Denny couldn't recognize the emotion behind Chelsea's words.

"I don't know exactly. I think it's because I remind her of someone she used to know."

"Oh…" Chelsea's eyes fell. She wanted to say more, to ask if he enjoyed it, but she knew he'd never answer that. Besides, he was here with her, not the random other girl.

There was a moment of awkward silence. "Is it weird that Kuu and you came back at the same time?" Denny changed the subject.

"No, not really… He came to find me." Chelsea explained.

'_And I brought her back to you,' _Kuu chirped.

"Yes you did. Thank you, Kuu!" Chelsea stroked the top of his head.

"You can understand him?"

"Word for word," Chelsea beamed.

"Huh…" Denny had no proper response. Another awkward silence befell the couple.

Soft music started to float towards them. "Where is that coming from?" Chelsea questioned.

"That must be Gustafa. He's a traveling musician. He was out for a while, but he must be back now."

As if on cue, a small bearded man with a large wide-rimmed, pointed, green hat.

"_Her hair is like a dancing flame,  
the only that can make my heart do the same.  
Her heart belongs  
forevermore to someone else,  
never to me.  
Oh, oh, oh!  
The trees look less green  
the sky less blue  
a rainstorm is brewing.  
Oh, oh, what I wouldn't do!"_

"That's a really pretty song…" Chelsea murmured, forgetting her recent doubts.

"Yeah… it is…" Denny couldn't help but think of Nami – _"Her hair is like a dancing flame..."_ He had never seen Gustafa and Nami together… but he hadn't been here long.

"The Witch… she's here… she's close! How could I forget?" Chelsea squeaked, turning ice cold, eyes wide with fear.

"Hush… I'll go find her, you stay here…" Denny soothed, stroking her chestnut hair.

"No! I want to go to!"

"You can't… How can you leave the water?"

"Oh, yeah…"

Denny kissed the top of Chelsea's head. "Wait here, love. I'll be back soon." Chelsea nodded and Denny climbed out from the waves. Chelsea wrapped her arms around her tail and watched Denny walk away, boots squeaking loudly.

He passed the green clad performer, who watched curiously. Gustafa looked directly at Chelsea, a toothy grin on his face. Chelsea tried to duck out of view, but it was too late; he'd seen her tail.

X~*&*~X

The Witch Princess pinched the bridge of her nose. "I can do this…" she whispered to herself so neither Nami nor Muffy could hear. "Henry and I fell in love, and we got married against my father's wishes." Her voice was loving, longing, even. "Father had him killed, and my baby, you, taken away." Her voice was icy, cold and hard, nothing more than professional.

"You were _taken _from me!" Her eyes lit with fire, tone pained and broken, but angry nonetheless. "Someone else found you before I could… I… I just flew in a rampage and killed everyone on that… that… THAT GODFORESAKEN ISLAND – EVERYONE DESERVED TO DIE –THEY DESEREVED IT!" She screeched.

Nami and Muffy looked at each other, looking for comfort from their mutual fear. The Witch Princess sighed, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'm fine now… I just… I killed them all, all but one. One little baby lived – _you, _Muffy."

**If it's weird Chelsea would talk about Nami again after the W. Princess arrived, it's because that's what I wrote before. I left it and completely forgot about it! I wrote Embraces instead…. So the events are slightly confusing, but I couldn't fix it. That would mean changing everything. So, you get five minutes of confusion and everything's back to normal. **


	23. Information

**Yes, I do realize it's been a long time, but I've been very busy. I'm moving back to the States in a month and a half! Yay! (But I have a major project due in a week…. ) I apologize…. But, here it is!  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, except for the fishies and Henry (and Andrew, whom, if you don't remember, was the guy Nami was in love with.)**

**Chapter 23: Information**

Chelsea's heart raced; she'd been seen! This would not end well, she could just tell. Gustafa approached her, hands in the air, palms turned towards her. Chelsea recognized this as an "I mean no harm" sign, but she couldn't believe that. Who wouldn't harm a mermaid?

"It's alright, young one." His hoarse but gentle voice caught the mermaid-farmer off guard. "I mean you no harm. I am Gustafa, the musician of Forget-Me-Not Valley."Chelsea nodded, trying to figure out why he hadn't jumped at her or grabbed her in any way. "And you are?"

Chelsea was surprised. Couldn't he see that she was a mermaid? She looked down, slightly embarrassed by his kindness, the humanity he showed her. Her tail twitched, glinting in the light.

"I do not mean that version of you, young one. I mean the one you were before."

Chelsea gasped slightly. "How did you…." Her voice trailed off in disbelief. She finally managed to look up at the bearded musician. "How did you know?"

He smiled gently. "I know many things, young one. I live in a realm not far from here…." He removed his pointed hat to reveal scraggly hair. He pointed to his temple, "I live here, in the mind. I know secrets of magic and life itself."

His calm demeanor comforted Chelsea enough to speak. "I am Chelsea, farmer of Sunny Island." Her voice was confident and strong, surprising to her own ears.

"So that's who you were before the Witch transformed you, eh?" He rubbed his chin in thought.

"Then, do you know how to reverse the curse?" Chelsea asked hopefully. She pulled her body forward as if to be closer to him.

"I believe you already know the answer to that," Gustafa said with a wink.

"I don't… If I did…"

"Are you sure about that?" He replied mysteriously.

"All I know is that the Witch Princess is after her daughter… But… Who is her daughter?"

"Surely you realize by now…"

"No, I don't…" Chelsea shook her head, trying not to lose her patience.

"The one I love…. The one who holds my heart in her hands, even though she does not have knowledge of it… She is the key to all the answers you seek."

"Who do you love? I don't understand!" Chelsea cried, stretching her arm out in a feeble attempt to grab him. But he already turned and was walking away. "Gustafa! Please!" Chelsea felt tears brimming in her eyes. _'Please, Denny, please find out the truth soon….' _

Chelsea pleaded silently, hoping she'd soon know everything. Chelsea slunk back into the ocean, tears blending into the vastness. She looked to the sky, and saw a quick flash of green. Gustafa stood right in front of her.

"Chelsea, remember… Return the one I love to her mother….. Only then will your fins transform back into legs…"

Chelsea blinked in surprise, but when she finally managed to recompose herself, Gustafa had already vanished. All she could hear was a soft melody.

"_Her hair is like a dancing flame,  
the only that can make my heart do the same.  
Her heart belongs  
forevermore to someone else,  
never to me.  
Oh, oh, oh!  
The trees look less green  
the sky less blue  
a rainstorm is brewing.  
Oh, oh, what I wouldn't do!"_

"Her hair is like a dancing flame…." Chelsea repeated. Realization struck her; she pressed her hands against her lips to stifle her gasp. The image of the redhead Denny befriended floated in her mind. "No…." _'But she is… Isn't she, Denny?"_

X~*&*~X

Denny ran towards the Blue Bar. He felt that's where the Witch Princess would go first, since that's where Muffy was. He hoped desperately that he and Chelsea were right and that Muffy _was _her daughter.

Denny barged in the bar, door swinging open with a crash, rattling the wall. "_Muffy!"_ Denny cried as he absorbed the sight of the gathering. _'So she's with the Witch… And Nami's here, too…. I hope everyone is alright…. Chelsea, I think I got 'em!'_

"Hello, _fisherman_," the Witch Princess spat. "What are you doing here?" She drawled in disdain.

"I'm here to…." Come to think of it, Denny wasn't sure what the goal was. Was he supposed to stop her or bring her to Chelsea? "Um…. I'm here to… to…"

"_How pathetic!" _the Witch cackled coldly, interrupting Denny's train of thought. "You don't even know why you're here…. Do you need your precious mermaid to do everything for you?"

Denny's eyes widened in insult, but still he could not deny it. "I…I…."

"_Please._ Don't kid yourself. I've watched the two of you for a long time…. A _very_ long time. I know who controls who. And you don't seem like much of a man, if you ask me." The witch started laughing in a high and demeaning way. She almost fell over, having to cling onto herself to keep herself from falling forward.

"RAHHHHH!" Denny screamed lunging forward, fist swinging with full power. The crimson-eyed witch straightened herself faster than Denny's eyes could follow. Her hand wrapped around Denny's fist, stopping his punch midair.

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk_. I don't take kindly to being hit." With that, she twisted his arm around and used her free hand to hit his stomach with an open palm. Denny went flying, crashing loudly into the wall. A photo that hung on the wall fell from its spot and landed on Denny's head. Denny could only see black and hear fuzz.

"_DENNY!" _Nami screeched. She leaped forward, but her mother grabbed her waist and pulled her towards her. "Mother, let me go! You witch!" Nami was unsure why she had been so willing to start calling the witchy woman "mother" but she had done so without hesitation. Was it due to the lack of parentage she had growing up?

"No, darling. We do not like boys who hit women."

"You're not a woman!" Denny moaned, slowly regaining his senses. He had dully heard Nami shouting his name, but not much after that until the princess spoke. "You are awitch, a _monster!_"

"Denny, run! She's…. she's…" Nami struggled, tears spilling over her cheeks. She wasn't sure what was happening to her. Nami was growing soft… unlike her usual cold stature.

"No. I won't run. Not until Chelsea is back to normal!" Hearing this, Nami's eyes softened, brows furrowed in confusion.

"Why do you try so hard, Denny?" She whispered, barely audible.

Denny stood groggily and wiped his sweaty palms on his pants. "You have what you want, Witch Princess! You have Muffy! Now let Nami go and return Chelsea back to normal!"

"Why… Why would I return Nami?" the witch asked angrily. She lowered Nami to the ground gently. "I would _never_…." Her blonde tresses fell in front of her face as she lowered her head. Denny watched in confusion. The witch's head snapped up suddenly, an eerie light present in her blood eyes. Her bangs flew straight up, her lush mane billowing around her like sun rays. Her plum cloak lifted high in the back as if it was caught in a powerful wind. Her fists were at her sides, clutched so hard that her knuckles turned white; she floated off the ground, feet hovering. Her voice was ominous, "I would _never_ give up my daughter – NEVER!" Her last word was enough to cause the whole building to shake.

Denny, Nami, and Muffy were all thrown to the ground. Denny rolled until his back was pressed against the wall; Nami didn't travel far; Muffy landed harshly in a corner, a sharp pain traveled through her lower back.

"Please, Miss Witch Princess, please don't knock over this building!" Muffy spoke for the first time since Denny's arrival. "I understand if you want to kill me, but please, I beg you, spare the building! This is Papa's – Griffin's – life! This is the only thing he cares about, other than raising me…! If you kill me, please, let him at least have this! It'll kill him to lose it!"

The Witch Princess' magical darkness dropped. She quickly fell back to the ground; her cloak and hair returned to being affected by gravity. Her eyes slowly receded into their usual state; the slowest transition was the witch's fist. She slowly loosened her grip and flexed her fingers. She paused for a second before slowly turning to face Muffy.

"Did you just ask me to spare this worthless building?" She hissed cruelly.

"Yes, I did!" Muffy piped. Denny could tell she was scared, but she was trying to stay strong.

"How…. _Selfless_ of you." The Witch caught everyone by surprise with her comment.

"Huh?" Muffy questioned, slightly grateful she wasn't burnt into a crisp for speaking against her.

"You would allow yourself to be killed so long as your Griffin didn't have to suffer more than he already would?" The witch seemed amused and slightly intrigued.

"Yes," Muffy replied confidently. She pulled herself up, using the wall for balance, despite the pain in her tailbone.

"Because of your nobility, I shall grant you wish." Muffy smiled and was about to thank the witch, but the cloaked woman raised her pale hand to silence her. "Let me finish, dearie. You shall, of course, be killed, for your birthplace. However, I will not bring your dear "Papa" to more pain than is necessary."

"Well… thank you… For that, I am happy." Muffy nodded. "If I may have two more requests….?" Muffy looked to the witch for approval. To her astonishment, she nodded ever so slightly. "Denny…. Tell Rock I love him; and tell Lana, if you see her, that I regret never making up with her and losing so much precious time." Denny nodded, happy to do both. "And….my last request. Witch Princess, I understand you are powerful and can do whatever you please…. But I beg you, have mercy. Kill me quickly."

The dark princess stroked her chin, thinking the desire over. "Alright. Since you were a baby at the time, and it is not entirely your fault, I shall kill you quickly."She smiled sinisterly.

"Thank you so much!" Muffy bowed low, respectfully.

The Witch raised her hand and a bolt of violet lightning shot out, engulfing Muffy. Muffy shrieked in agony. The Witch Princess lowered her arm; lightning bolts sparked, slowly fading. Muffy fell to the ground, crumpled – lifeless.

**I'll end it there because it's been long enough. I'm so sorry for taking a long time, I really am, guys. Thanks for understanding. Review and get on my case because otherwise who knows how long I'll take!**


	24. Comprehending

**I'm sorry I killed Muffy, guys… I like Muffy, I really do. When I played "A Wonderful Life" I married her – and I worked really hard at wooing her. I don't know why I killed her; and it's not one of those "she's not really dead –yay!"moments. She's dead. I just wanted to say that because I've seen countless fanfics where characters are killed off just because the author doesn't like them; this is not the case.**

**And to MiekoH: I'd love to read your story, but since you commented as a guest, I don't know for sure who you are. Are you ****MiekoHitachiin? **

**(Quick note: I guess it's not really clear, but when I capitalize "Witch" it is meant as her name; when I don't, I am just calling her a witch, as if I were to say "the woman" or that sort.)**

**Chapter 24: Comprehending**

"Why would you kill her like that after you agreed to kill her quickly?" Nami yelled, pushing herself to her feet.

The Witch Princess laughed, "I agreed to kill her quickly, yes, but I never said anything about it being painless!"

"You evil woman!" Nami yelled, unable to believe this was her mother.

Suddenly, a flash of black moved into the room from the window. Kuu slowed as he neared Denny. Denny felt a wave of guilt for not noticing Kuu wasn't on his shoulder since he was so caught up in the commotion. Kuu, however, did not seem to mind.

"Henry….?" The witch whispered, just above a breath. The words hung around her, floating in her ears, taunting the sensitive witch.

Kuu chirped, telling her that he was not her beloved.

"How could I be your daughter?" Nami interrupted, still angry at the witch for killing Muffy.

The Witch turned her attention from Kuu and smirked. "Can you not see it? Our resemblance?"

Nami shook her head furiously. "I look nothing like you!"

"I didn't mean that… I meant our natures. We are both cold, uncaring to the world around us… Am I wrong?" Nami hung her head, for she could not deny it. "But, you do have something of mine…." Nami raised an eyebrow. "Your hair…. It is the exact shade of my eyes." Denny compared this; it was a true statement. "Witches have strange genetics. Our eye colors pass down to our child to form their hair color. For example, my father had yellow eyes, this shade." She held a lock of hair in her fingers.

She seemed as if she was about to continue her narrative, but she was interrupted by the door opening suddenly. A wave of people stormed in. Griffin, Rock, Ruby, Jack, and all the others rushed in, stumbling over one another. Griffin gasped at the sight of his adoptive daughter curled in the ground. He ran to her and Rock followed close behind, worry etched in his features.

"We heard noises…." Ruby whispered, shocked at the sight in front of her. "We thought we'd investigate…." She glanced at Muffy, clearly wondering what events had unfolded there.

"Well, you can join the fun," the witch snickered. "Muffy dear has had a little…_too much fun_."

"Shut up! Take it back!" Rock shouted. Muffy's corpse lay across his lap, head resting in his hands. He looked sadly up at his parents, clearly holding back tears. Griffin hung his head, darkness clouding his eyes.

"She's…. My Muffy…. She's gone…. _Dead," _Griffin whispered, informing the others.

Cecelia gasped. _"Muffy?" _She seemed astounded hearing this, and slightly in disbelief. "She can't be…." How could she believe her best friend was dead? Jack reached over and grabbed hold of his beloved's hand.

Jack wanted to tell her it would be alright, but he didn't believe that. How could he know what would be alright and what wouldn't? Instead, he remained silent.

"_You want a war, witch?!"_ Rock yelled, hanging in the previously silent air.

"A war….hm…. I don't know, let me check if it fits in my schedule…." The Witch Princess teased.

"This is no joke! The woman I love is dead because of you! I will call war!" Rock stumbled to his feet; Muffy's lifeless body fell to the ground, resting at his feet. Griffin dove to scoop his daughter in his arms.

"Hm… No thanks. I don't have time for that. I'll be taking my daughter now, if you don't mind." The Witch smiled at Nami, stretching out a hand.

Nami flinched. "You lost the right to call me your daughter the second you killed Muffy!" Nami hissed.

At this point, the others were starting to whisper, trying to figure out what was going on. The Witch Princess glared at them, clearly disgusted at their human ways. She moved very suddenly, grabbing Nami by the elbow.

"Ugh – let me go!" Nami squirmed, trying to break free from the Witch's icy hard clutch. Her reaction caused her to hold on tighter, nails sinking into Nami's milky skin.

Kuu swept down, aiming to peck the witch in her face. The Witch smirked and spun around, disappearing into thin air with Nami. Kuu paused and looked around before changing directions and flying out the door, which the villagers had left open.

X~*&*~X

Chelsea pulled herself from the shallow ocean and tried dragging her body across the sandy beach. She had to reach Denny and tell him it was that girl with red hair! Moving in that motion was slow and slightly painful. _"Chelsea!" _The familiar voice of Kuu cried. Chelsea looked up and smiled warmly at the sight of the little bird.

"Kuu?" Chelsea was surprised, but glad nonetheless. She held out cupped hands for Kuu to land in. "What's happening with Denny? Where's the Witch Princess?" Kuu informed her of the events, including Muffy's death and Nami's kidnapping. "A girl is…._ Dead_?" Chelsea was shocked and sad to hear that, and she couldn't help but blame herself. It was because of her… No… It was the Witch. It was her evil deed.

"Kuu, tell Denny to come here. I know where she's taking her."

Kuu tilted his head, _'What do you mean, Cheals?'_

Chelsea stroked the bird. "The Witch Princess lives on Sunny Island, so it would be safe to assume she's taking her there… So, that's where we've got to go! Now hurry, Kuu! We have to hurry!"

She kissed the top of Kuu's head for good luck before tossing him into the air and watching him flap his wings, flying back towards the Blue Bar.

"Gustafa! Please, help us! You know things that we can't possibly understand!"

"Alright." Gustafa appeared right in front of her face, kneeling to look her in the eye. Chelsea flinched.

"How'd you get here so fast…?" Chelsea asked, still dazed.

"Oh, you know…._magic," _he replied with a mysterious wink.

Chelsea shook her head, shaking off the shock. "So, you'll help us?"

"For my Nami, anything."

**Okay, that's this chapter! Next chapter, they'll be back in Sunny Island, but with new friends tagging along! Review please ^.^**


	25. Homebound

**Guys… I know I keep delaying posting, and I'm really sorry. I'm flying to Texas tomorrow, and I've just been really busy with packers and whatnot. I'm trying to write this chapter quickly so I can post it today, so you don't have to wait who knows how long. I would write on the plane, but I can't write in such as cramped space (plus my family would probably be nosy at some point, and I get embarrassed when people watch me.) I know it'll take me a while to write after this, and I apologize in advance. Thanks for understanding :D**

**A second note: I've been calling Celia "Cecelia." I. Am. An. Idiot. Hahaha, I know, it's not the worst possible thing, but still. Sorry.**

**Chapter 25: Homebound**

"Chelsea, I'll soon be leaving to go speak with the harvest sprites," Gustafa said suddenly.

"What? You can see the harvest sprites?" Chelsea inquired. Was he a farmer?

"Of course I can. And you can too. And I know what you're thinking. No, I am not a farmer nor a rancher. It's part of my gift.

"Oh," Chelsea said. "You better go soon."

"I will, but first let's wait a moment." Gustafa knew that soon, his presence would be needed at that very spot. They would soon be joined by the others.

X~*&*~X

"What just happened?" someone exclaimed; Denny wasn't sure who.

"That was the Witch Princess," Denny answered. "She's a maniac witch who enjoys making other people suffer… And Nami is her daughter." At this, the villagers gasped. Denny tried explaining what he knew about the witch's past, but he was still a bit in shock himself.

"What is she to you, huh?" Rock asked angrily. He knelt back down beside Griffin. He clutched Muffy's corpse, tears staining his cheeks. "Who are you, anyway?"

"I…." Denny stumbled, unsure of what to say.

"What is your involvement?" Ruby asked softly. "That is what Rock is getting at. Do not take it personally."

"Hm… Well… It started a couple weeks before I came here. Actually, I came here because of what happened:" he proceeded to tell them the story of what happened to Chelsea.

"_Hmph! _Yeah right! Who do you expect to believe such bogus?" Rock said.

"I do." Celia stepped forward from behind Jack. "I believe you," she said, looking straight into Denny's eyes.

"Cel…?" Jack looked at her questionably. He didn't doubt Denny, but it was Celia's boldness that puzzled him. Celia was timid, more reserved than anyone else in the valley. Her sudden forwardness for a story so foreign took Jack off guard.

"And I want to help." Celia ignored Jack. Rather, she kept looking right at Denny.

"Celia, that's not necessary," Denny said, "I do appreciate it, but –"

Jack cut him off, "That's crazy talk, Cel! You really wanna help this guy?"

Celia turned to look at him with serious look. "It's not crazy, it's –"

"It _is _rather outrageous, dear," Ruby interrupted.

"How?" Celia sounded choked up, and tears burned her eyes. She stepped towards the center of the room and looked around, making eye contact with every single person. "How is it so out'ageous? We just _saw_ that very witch! She took Nami right in front 'o us! Y'all saw it too, no? I ain't just helping Denny and his Chelsea, I'm trying ta help Nami, too!" Tears rolled down her cheeks and her voice got progressively louder. "And Muffy – God have mercy on her soul! We watched her _kill_ Muffy! How can we sit back and let her walk free? How? _HOW?" _

As soon as Celia mentioned Muffy, Rock straightened. "She's right." Everyone's heads snapped away from Celia to look at him. "She's right," he repeated, standing. "I'll help to avenge Muffy… And whatever comes with it."

At this, the other villagers piped in, voicing their opinions. Denny informed them that they'd have to go to Sunny Island, which led to the debate of who would go and help. Eventually, it was decided: Denny would return to the island with Rock, Jack, Celia, and Chelsea (who was selected by default.) Griffin wanted to go, but had couldn't due to his old age and need to maintain the Blue Bar.

X~*&*~X

The group set out to find Chelsea and found her talking to Gustafa. Chelsea quickly recapped their conversation. "In other words, I will be accompanying you to find Nami's mother."

"Oh…" Denny frowned and told them what had happened back at the Blue Bar.

"What?" Chelsea gasped. "Muffy's dead? Who's Muffy…?" At this, Rock growled, clearly upset. "And Nami's been kidnapped? What?" Chelsea paused. "And why is no one shocked to see a mermaid in front of them?"

The group discussed everything, and the whole story was eventually straightened out. Rock, Celia, and Jack went to their respective homes and packed suitcases. Denny knelt beside Chelsea and kissed her as hard as he could. "I'll be right back…" He was reluctant to leave, but he needed to grab his belongings.

Denny hurried to The Inn, where a worried Ruby gave him a sad smile. Denny thundered his way to his room and swung the door open with unnecessary force. He quickly threw everything in his suitcase, which thankfully, hadn't really been unpacked in the first place. He'd spent too much time without Chelsea, and he wasn't wasting a second now that she was here.

He ran back to the beach, and didn't give a warning before throwing his trunk down, causing a puff of sand to blow upwards, and jumping into the sea beside Chelsea. His arms were around her in an instant, and he didn't care that salt went up his nose.

Lucky for him, Gustafa had left moments prior to speak with the harvest sprites. The two kissed passionately, making up for the time they had lost. When the sun fell and the moon rose, Denny clambered out of the water onto the sand. The sand clung to his skin, creating a blanket. Chelsea went as close as she could go while still being submerged in the water. Denny rested his head on her stomach and she wrapped her hands over his head, lacing her fingers through his hair. The couple fell asleep like that and didn't awake until morning, when Rock let out a girlish scream of disgust and Celia cooed that they looked adorable.

X~*&*~X

Denny looked over the side of the ferry, his eyes trying to stay focused on the red tail that slipped between the water: in and out of his line of vision. _'Chelsea's learned to swim really fast…" _he thought to himself.

The group had gotten on the first ferry that day and Chelsea swam alongside them. Chelsea was given a waterproof walkie-talkie like device so she could communicate with them that Gustafa designed. The group discussed a plan: they decided to round up the islanders and hunt down the witch.

"You know Lanna, don't you, Rock?" Denny asked, remembering what Muffy had told him about their past love triangle. Chelsea was surprised, but waited for the answer.

Rock hesitated, "….Yes…"

"Lanna? I remember her! Yes, I haven't heard from her in ages!" Celia chirped.

"Who's Lanna?" Jack asked.

"Oh, that's right! You moved to the valley only a few years ago! I forgot since it feels like I've known you forever!" Celia proceeded to tell Jack about how they were childhood friends and how Lanna and Muffy used to be as close as sisters. She started losing momentum as she came to the part about the love complications between Muffy, Lanna, and Rock. She was almost there when Rock stopped her.

"Enough." Rock was oddly cold. "You've said enough. Thank you, Celia." All eyes were on him.

"What happened?" Chelsea asked, wondering what odd connection Rock had with her. It was obvious that something had happened, thus his reluctance to speak about her.

"I…chose her….over my dear Muffy." His head fell and blonde hair covered his face. "I hurt Muffy… She'd loved me the whole time, and I had no idea… She only recently told me…" Celia started to reach across the table when Rock suddenly slammed his fist against the table, shaking the whole thing. "_I was such an idiot!" _ He yelled as he did the action. His eyes were dark, pained.

"Relax…" Gustafa hummed softly. "There is nothing you can do now… Just relax…" There was a moment of silence, but everyone knew it could not last.

"We'll have to speak with Lanna at some point," said Denny, though he was sorry for it. "We don't have to right away, since the other islanders will be more than glad to help Chelsea. Lanna… Well… she might want to avenge Muffy, too."

"What?" Rock glared at him. "Why? She betrayed her so long ago, why should she care now?"

"I understand, but –"

"Understand? You can never understand!" Rock yelled.

"Rock, please, calm down," Celia reached out to comfort him. Rock didn't think… His arm swung back and slapped her right across the face.

Jack didn't hesitate in punching Rock square in the face, making his nose bleed. Rock gasped and clutched his nose. He was about to fight back when Denny grabbed both his arms. "Don't," Denny said into his ear. "Calm."

Gustafa placed his hand on Jack's shoulder, nodding once. Jack understood that Gustafa was telling him to calm down as well. He breathed heavily for a moment before smiling and nodding back. Celia hugged Jack tightly, afraid of this new side of Rock. Jack soothed her wordlessly, still unsure of what to say. Denny still held Rock back, despite the blonde's struggles. Eventually, Rock gave up and stopped moving. The fisherman released him.

Rock slouched back down into his chair. He cupped his face in his hands and started to sob. "I wasted so much time… So much time…" No one knew what to do.

X~*&*~X

The ferry pulled into the dock of Sunny Island just behind a bigger ferry that was pulling away. The passengers walked off. Denny was nervous, but not as nervous as Rock was to see Lanna. He still had buried feelings for her, and he was furious at himself for it. He wouldn't tell anyone, he promised.

There was a gasp. Mirabelle came running in a waddling manner towards them. Julia saw what her mother had seen and came following; she quickly passed the older woman and hugged Denny excitedly. She was about to ask where he'd been and who these people were, but Mirabelle caught up and wrapped her arms around him, too.

In the background, Denny saw Vaughn and knew instantly that he had just arrived on the big ferry, and that was why Mirabelle and Julia were at the beach. He was relieved because he knew Vaughn was strong and could be of use to their cause - _if _he was willing to help. And that was a big "if."

"Denny, who are these people?" Julia asked.

"Oh, this is Rock, Jack, Celia, and Gustafa," he motioned in order. He quickly explained everything and was glad she already knew Chelsea was a mermaid.

"Does that mean Cheals is back?" Julia asked excitedly.

"Yes, and we need your help. Are you willing?"

"Absolutely!" Julia proclaimed. She took off towards the edge of the shore and called to Chelsea. "Where are you, Hun?"

"Right here, girl," Chelsea said with a smile, popping out from the waves. Julia was a bit taken aback by her change in physical features, mainly the teeth. But Julia shook it off, knowing it was none other than her best friend. The two hugged, happy to see each other.

"What's this about a witch?" Vaughn's voice surprised everyone, especially Denny. "I know what I heard, and I'm not asking you to repeat it. But do y'all need help?"

"Why are you interested? You don't really care, do you?" Denny frowned.

"I don't," the cowboy said flatly, "but I wouldn't mind having a little adventure. Besides, if it's to get Chelsea back on the farm, I'd be more than glad to help. Mark's incompetent and gets on my nerves."

"Thanks, Vaughn!" Chelsea grinned. "We'd love to have you!"

Vaughn tilted his hat. "Don't mention it."

"But don't call Mark useless again – he's more help than you know!" Chelsea added.

Vaughn frowned. "Whatever you say, fish girl."

Denny frowned and was about to say something, but Vaughn already turned around and walked away. "Hey!" Denny called out, not pleased.

Vaughn turned around. "Relax fish boy. I'm just messin'." With that, Vaughn resumed walking away. Denny was left with his mouth hanging open. Vaughn was kidding with them?

It seemed too good to be true. But after recent events, anything was possible.

**Okay guys… My mom's making me start packing **_**my**_** suitcase now… Darn. I guess it's been enough. Next chapter will be from Texas! Sqeal~ Not really… But I am pretty excited to go to my home state! And I was going to feature more characters from Sunny Island, but I wrote too much about leading up to their home journey. (Pretty ironic, isn't it?) And yeah, Vaughn is being nice. I think he likes Chelsea a bit. Of course, I'm not sure. I have no idea what goes on in these guys' minds… I only control the main outline, but everything in finer detail is theirs to decide… Anyways: review please!**


	26. Renewal

**I know it's been forever, and I'm so, so, so sorry. Between moving/house hunting, visiting with my family, Doctor Who, and school, I haven't had much time to write (and when I did, my brain was fried…) I can't believe it's been a year practically! I'm sooo sorry! So, with no more delay: here's the next chapter at long last!**

**Chapter 26: Renewal **

Denny couldn't help but smile as he stepped back into his hut. He'd need supplies: a canteen of water, rope, and a meat cleaver. Who knows? He might need it for the witch. He inhaled the scent of his home; the strong odor of rotting fish was stronger than usual, as he never emptied his fridge. He'd have to take care of that later. Now was a much more important task.

X~*&*~X

Chelsea frowned as everyone scattered to prepare. The only one to remain was Kuu who chirped happily about being home at last. Chelsea enjoyed his company, but she couldn't wait for Denny to get back.

The fisherman eventually returned with a rucksack slung over his shoulder. He smiled warmly at her and sat on the wet sand next to Chelsea, sliding off the bag. She leaned into him and kissed his now bare shoulder. "I'll swim the back way. There's some water that should lead to her house." Denny merely nodded, wishing for silence.

X~*&*~X

Rock easily found Lanna's house after having received directions from Julie. She had warned him to not enter Regis' mansion or else he'd receive an ear-chewing. One look at the frilly house and he knew it was hers. He took a deep breath and his hand hovered in front of the door, prepared to knock.

Moments passed and he summoned enough courage to knock. The door swung open all too quickly, revealing the ever-so beautiful pop idol. Her face was just as he remembered, only slightly more mature. Her friendly smile dropped the second she spotted him. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" she hissed.

Rock gulped, "It's…" He was saved by a short blonde with a tall purple hat running forward.

"Is it true? Is it true? Is Chelsea really a mermaid?" the boy shouted in a high pitched French accent. Pierre had heard the news from Mirabelle moments before. His ecstatic arm flailing and eye twitch stunned Lanna.

"_What?" _she gasped, forgetting about Rock. Pierre breathlessly relayed the information. Lanna's eyes were wide, but she nodded in a vague understanding. "Alright, alright… That's…." Pierre kept talking, filling in the gaps he'd missed the first time around. "Poor thing. Well, I can try to help. I mean, she is our friend, right?" Lanna wasn't as cold-hearted as she'd let people believe. That was mainly a defense mechanism, but she didn't see the harm in letting down her shield to help.

"Um… Actually, there's more," Rock butted in. Lanna jumped, remembering his presence. She glared but let him speak. "Do you remember Muffy?"

"Noooo, not at all," she replied sarcastically. "It's not like she was my best friend for my whole life before she started ignoring me or anything." From Lanna's perspective, Muffy had started ignoring her for no good reason. She had never realized all of Muffy's resentment was because of how she treated Rock.

"Could you please be serious? This is important?" Lanna's countenance softened at his tone. Pierre took it as a hint and slinked towards West Town.

"Is it about Muffy?" She knew the answer, but had to ask. For the first time, she noticed Rock's red, puffy eyes.

"She's…" Rock choked on his words. He sputtered, "d-d-de…_dead_." Lanna gasped and covered her mouth. She could see in his eyes he was telling the truth. "Killed, actually…by that witch – the one who lives on the island." Lanna shook her head and began to cry.

"Muffy…." She covered her whole face and began to sob. Rock pulled her into his arms and caressed her hair. Tears escaped his eyes as well, but he would have to be strong for Lanna.

X~*&*~X

Pierre, Julie, Elliot, Mark, Vaughn, Jack, Celia, and Gustafa gathered in a circle in West Town. The group was strategizing for finding the witch.

"We should sneak up on her," Elliot said, thinking logically.

"I don't care how we catch her. I just want to rip her throat out!" Julie exclaimed.

"But first she has to turn Chelsea back," Mark said.

"I suppose…" Julie admitted, not wanting to risk killing her and making the curse irreversible.

Vaughn nodded, "Those are mighty nice plans. But how are we suppos't to execute 'em?" His southern drawl started coming out more because of Jack and Celia's presence.

The murmurs grew more panicked as they realized no one knew how to catch her or even what she was capable of.

"We don't know what she'll be willing to do… I watched her kill my friend right in front of me. Who knows what she'll do?" Celia whispered.

Jack nodded and gripped her hand tighter. Julie frowned, "No one is safe. We have to hurt her to get her to listen. That might mean killing her."

Gustafa spoke up, "What matters is getting her to turn Chelsea back to normal and freeing Nami." He stressed the part about Nami. "We don't have to kill anyone."

"But she won't listen otherwise!" Julie protested.

"Not if we figure out her weakness…" Gustafa mused.

"I got that covered." Everyone turned to see Denny marching towards them. His rucksack was now propped on his back. "She has emotions, too. It's time to play with them." He told the story of her and Henry, moving the whole group.

Vaughn smirked, "Then, the only thing left is to start this witch hunt!"

**K, guys! There it is. I really hope I'll be able to be more consistent. School's almost over, so hopefully – **_**hopefully **_**– that will help. **

**Review and make me hurry :)**


	27. Hunting

**Chapter 27: Hunting**

Lanna and Rock had managed to recover long enough to join up with the others and catch up with the plan. They were quickly filled in. Everyone adjusted their equipment and marched forward to the forested island.

Denny hesitated as his foot lingered in the air just above the wooden bridge. He felt Julie nudge him and he continued moving at a steady pace. "For Chelsea," he breathed. Julie smiled.

"For Chelsea," she agreed.

X~*&*~X

Denny led the way to the Witch's house. Elliot adjusted his glasses, surprised at the cute look of it. For a dirty witch, she had a childish demeanor. Vaughn impatiently shoved from the back to the front. He pounded on the door, shocking those behind him. "That wasn't the plan…!" Denny whispered furiously.

"Too late, buttercup," Vaughn said flatly.

"I'm going to kill you," Julie mouthed.

X~*&*~X

The Witch Princess sighed. She did not feel like being disturbed, especially by _those _people. But she didn't have much choice. She had used the last of her teleportation potion on the return trip. She pondered her options for a moment before deciding to just deal with the pests. She flicked her wrist to open the door.

The door slid open just enough for them to register that she was permitting their entrance. Vaughn was about to push it open, but Julie shook her head and held up a hand to stop him. "Let Denny." Vaughn agreed, not caring who did what.

Denny filled his lungs and pressed into the home.

"Hello, dearie. What can I do for you today?" she mocked.

Denny narrowed his eyes, "Don't play dumb, Witch! Make Chelsea human again!"

The Witch clicked her tongue. "No can do…!" she feigned sympathy. "See, I can't just reverse my spells. Not for free, anyways."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, but that's your problem," she laughed.

Elliot glanced back and forth, worried. He'd expected this to be an ambush, not a head-on encounter. He wasn't the only one. Julie wanted to wring her neck and Jack wanted to kick the door down.

"Disappointed, loves?" the Witch Princess acknowledged the others' expressions. "You expected cooperation? Bloodshed?"

Celia stepped forward. "Please, where is Nami?"

The red-eyed with laughed without humor. "My brat? She ran off to pray to that stupid Harvest Goddess."

Gustafa's ears perked up. His natural draw to the deities would help him find her. He bolted from the door, earning stares from the others except Celia and Denny.

Denny was more concerned about how Nami had managed to get away. He voiced his question, despite the nerves beating him down. "So… how did she escape?"

"Being in a magical environment brought out some dormant powers…" the Witch admitted.

Denny was about to speak when Kuu burst through the door, chirping loudly. Denny knew by the urgency it was Chelsea related. The bird landed on his shoulder, but softly assured him that it would be okay.

The Witch panicked at seeing Kuu. "Henry!" She knew it wasn't now, but her heart still broke. Denny hid his excitement as his advantage grew.

"So, Witch Princess… Now will you negotiate for _Henry_? Don't we all deserve love?" The Witch was surprised that he knew the story, but refused to give in. She crossed her arms and glared. "Any day now…"

She frowned and quickly dropped a shadow potion. Using the distraction, she fled out the door and ran towards the mountain. The mines were her last hope.

X~*&*~X

Chelsea panted; the currents were stronger than she expected. Kuu flitted along beside her; the little bird had once again chosen to keep her company since she was the only one who would travel alone. She was thankful, but she wished she could walk alongside Denny again.

She reached a point where she had to dive under a small cavern. Kuu took his leave when he realized he could not continue alongside her. _'See you, Cheals!' _he called as he hurried to find Denny.

The mermaid surfaced in the Harvest Goddess' pond. The Goddess was at the surface, glowing as she spoke animatedly to a kneeling figure. Chelsea gasped when she recognized the red hair as Nami's. Both heads snapped towards her.

Chelsea blushed. "Hello…!" she said shyly, rubbing the back of her neck. "So, Nami…What's up?" She couldn't bring herself to ask if her mother knew she was talking to her worst enemy.

"I'm conspiring to get away from that witch." Nami didn't beat around the bush. She looked at the Harvest Goddess. "And her enemies are my friends."

X~*&*~X

Gustafa saw Kuu flying rapidly in the general direction of the Witch's house. He continued running until he saw the semi-transparent goddess, Chelsea, and his beloved Nami. He hurried over and hugged her, unable to contain his joy at her safety.

Nami was surprised but welcomed the warmth of his body.

X~*&*~X

The Witch sped past the chapel, where she was seen by the group around the lake. "Hurry!" Chelsea cried. Nami and Gustafa chased; moments later, the others also passed Chelsea. They'd run out of the house in pursuit of the Witch Princess.

Chelsea called to Denny, who hurried to her side. He slid on the dirt and landed on his side by the pond. "Hello, beautiful. Don't think I forgot you, I'll be back as soon as I catch that woman," he said hurriedly in one breath. He kissed Chelsea's cheek before jumping up and resuming his hunt.

Chelsea laughed and touched her cheek. This was happening way to fast… But soon it would be over.

**I managed to write a second. I'm going to try to write as much as possible within as small a window as I can. Maybe if I finish fast, I won't keep anyone waiting too long. **

**It's okay if you only review on one of these. **


End file.
